Bestfriend
by DeerHun
Summary: Kim Jongin adalah seorang remaja biasa yang memiliki dua sahabat, Xi Luhan dan Oh Sehun. Tapi ada yang disembunyikannya selama ini, walaupun tetap saja kedua sahabatnya sudah tahu, dia adalah bestfriend-complex. Tak mengijinkan siapapun mendekati kedua sahabatnya dari kecil itu. lalu bagaimana jika tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin, kedua sahabatnya malah sudah berhubungan?
1. Chapter 1

Author: Lee Hae Eun

Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, etc.

Genre: GS for uke, Friendship, Romance. School-life,

Rating: PG-15

A/N: Annyeong ^^ Lee imnida~ Saya newbie di FFn. Mohon bantuannya yaa.

Happy Reading~

.

"Hei, Lu. Kau sudah menyikat gigimu?" tanya Jongin yang sedang duduk di sofa flat Luhan.

"Bagaimana dengan kompornya? Sudah kau matikan?" Kali ini yang bertanya adalah Sehun, namja itu duduk di samping Jongin.

"Hmm.." sedangkan gadis yang diajak bicara hanya berdehem sebagai jawaban saat dia berjalan melewati keduanya.

Mereka berdua memang setiap hari mampir ke sini untuk menjemput Luhan, sahabat mereka dari kecil. Mau tahu di mana Luhan sekarang? Yeoja manis itu tengah sibuk kesana-kemari menyiapkan segala kebutuhan yang di=  
>perlukannya untuk ke sekolah. Selalu seperti ini, dari mereka kecil sampai sekarang. Bedanya, dulu masih ada eomma Luhan yang membantunya. Sekarang, kedua orangtua Luhan pergi ke China untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan mereka, meninggalkan yeoja itu sendiri di Korea. Sebenarnya Luhan sudah di ajak ikut ke China, tapi Luhan menolak mentah-mentah k=<br>arena tak mau meninggalkan kehidupannya di Korea. Terkadang juga, bibinya di dating mengunjunginya di akhir pekan.

OK, back to the story. Luhan masih berada di kamarnya, tadi dia memberitahu Sehun dan Jongin dengan teriakan:

"Tunggu sebentar lagi. Aku mau mengambil tas!"

Sehun bangkit dari sofa tiba-tiba membuat Jongin tersentak dan menatapnya bingung.

"Kau mau kemana, Hun?"

"Menyusul Luhan." jawab Sehun singkat dan langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamar Luhan.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Sahabatnya itu memang dingin terhadap orang yang baru dikenalnya, tapi hei! Mereka bertiga sudah mengenal sejak kecil! Mungkin ini karena masih pagi, Jongin hapal betul perilaku Sehun saat masih pagi. Ia akan berbicara dingin pada semua orang, mungkin pengecualian untuk Luhan. Yah walaupun begitu Jongin tetap menyayangi Sehun, begitu juga dengan Luhan. Satu rahasia Jongin, dia itu penderita bestfriend-complex akut. Makanya sampai sekarang, Luhan tidak mempunyai teman perempuan. Karena Jongin selalu berusaha apapun agar Luhan tidak dekat dengan orang lain kecuali dirinya dan Sehun. Meskipun tanpa disadari Jongin, Luhan sudah tau tentang penyakitnya itu. Luhan pun tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, karena dia masih punya Sehun dan Jongin kan? Dan untuk Sehun, Jongin tak perlu berusaha, karena Sehun dingin kepada semua orang kecuali dirinya dan Luhan. Dan sepertinya ia harus berusaha lagi, karena hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka masuk SMA. Jongin tak mau sahabatnya diambil orang lain.

Merasa menunggu terlalu lama, Jongin memutuskan untuk memanggil mereka saja.

"Ya! Kalian mau terlambat di hari pertama kita?!"

Setelahnya, Jongin mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan langkah kaki di tangga. Ia yakin, kedua orang itu pasti sudah turun.

"Sudah siap, nona Xi?" tanya Jongin sinis saat kedua orang itu muncul di hadapannya.

"Hehe. Mian, Jong. Tadi ada sedikit masalah." ujar Luhan sedikit gugup, atau itu cuma perasaan Jongin saja?

"Sudahlah. Sekarang kita berangkat atau kita akan dihukum."

Jongin mengangguk membenarkan omongan Sehun namun kemudian mengernyit melihat rambut Sehun yang berantakan.

"Eh, Hun. Rambutmu kenapa bisa berantakan seperti itu?" tanya Jongin. Luhan yang mendengar itu sedikit tersentak namun dengan cepat mengembalikan ekspresinya. Mereka bertiga sekarang sedang berjalan menuju halte yang jaraknya tak jauh dari flat Luhan.

"Benarkah? Aku tak memperhatikannya." jawab Sehun seadanya. Ia mengangkat tangan hendak merapikan rambut namun Luhan segera menahan tangannya.

"Waeyo, Hannie?" bingung Sehun.

"Biar aku saja yang merapikan, Hunnie."

Namun samar-samar Jongin mendengar Luhan melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan berbisik kepada Sehun:

"Kan aku yang buat, hehe."

Dan Sehun pun terkekeh geli setelah mendengar bisikan Luhan. Jongin mengernyit melihat kedua sahabatnya yang tampak mesra, dengan Luhan yang sedang merapihkan rambut Sehun dan Sehun sendiri tengah tersenyum sambil menatap Luhan. Terkadang Jongin merasa ada yang tidak diketahuinya tentang dua sahabatnya. Tapi kemudian Jongin menggedikkan bahu acuh, dia sudah terlalu sayang pada mereka.

.

"Fiuh. Syukurlah kita tak terlambat." lega Luhan saat mereka bertiga sampai di Jeguk SHS, sekolah yang akan menjadi tempat mereka menimba ilmu selama 3 tahun nanti.

"Ne. Ah, bagaimana dengan kelas kita?"

"Itu. Disana ada mading."

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju kerumunan orang yang menutupi mading tempat pengumuman bagi siswa baru. Luhan meringis pelan saat seorang siswa menubruk bahunya. Sontak Sehun dan Jongin menatap sinis siswa itu membuat siswa itu salah tingkah.

"Jeosongamnida."

Siswa itu membungkuk beberapa kali sebelum berlari pergi. Jongin menghembuskan nafas nya kesal. Ia mengangguk sekali seolah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, kemudian menatap kedua sahabatnya.

"Biar aku yang melihat pengumumannya, kalian tunggu di sini saja. Jangan kemana-mana ne!"

Dan ia pun langsung memasuki kerumunan siswa tanpa mendengar jawaban sahabatnya.

"Ish. Anak itu selalu seenaknya." gerutu Luhan.

Grep!

"Eh?"

Luhan hanya bisa terkejut saat jari-jarinya digenggam Sehun. Ia menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan wajah bingung.

"Mumpung tak ada si Kkamjong, biar seperti ini saja." ujar Sehun lembut seraya tersenyum. Luhan mengangkat sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman juga. Mereka bertatapan lama sambil tetap tersenyum, seakan berbicara melalui tatapan itu.

Sementara di dalam sana, Jongin maju terus pantang mundur menghalau semua siswa yang menutupi mading. Usahanya tidak sia-sia, sekarang ia sudah berada di depan mading dan tugasnya tinggal mencari namanya dan nama sahabatnya saja.

'Kim..kim..kim.. Ah! Itu dia! Kim Jongin kelas X-A!' batin Jongin senang. Sekarang giliran,

'Oh..oh.. Oh Sehun! Kelas.. X-A juga?! Woahh, aku sekelas dengan Sehun!' batinnya semangat. Dan terakhir,

'Xi..xi.. Xi Lu-'

"Kyaa~ Aku sekelas dengan Baekkie!"

Belum selesai batin Jongin berteriak senang karena Luhan masuk kelas yang sama dengan dirinya dan Sehun, seorang yeoja mungil yang entah bagaimana caranya ada di sampingnya lebih dulu berteriak senang sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Jongin menatap aneh yeoja itu, demikian juga dengan semua siswa yang ada di kerumunan. Tapi tampaknya yeoja itu tak peduli dan pergi melenggang meninggalkan kerumunan. Jongin menggedikkan bahunya dan memilih untuk kembali ke tempat dia meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan berdua tadi.

"Hei!" Jongin menepuk bahu kedua sahabatnya itu membuat keduanya serentak menoleh.

"Eotte?" tanya Sehun dan Luhan bersaman, dengan nada was-was pastinya. Jongin tersenyum lebar, kedua sahabatnya memang memiliki wajah yang mirip.

"Guess what?" katanya gembira, "Kita sekelas!" sambungnya semangat.

Mata Sehun dan Luhan membelalak kaget, mulut mereka terbuka sedikit saking terkejutnya. Jongin terkekeh, sekarang mereka bertambah mirip saja, pikirnya. Kemudian mengatupkan kembali mulut keduanya.

"Ne, kita sekelas. Kalian bahagia bukan? Kita tak terpisahkan~" sorak Jongin berlebihan.

"Andwae! Jika ada kau aku tak akan punya teman." kesal Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Sehun yang selalu gemas jika Luhan pout pun mencubit pipi yeoja manis itu. Meninggalkan rona kemerahan di pipi putih Luhan.

"Geure, Hannie. Jika ada Kkamjong hidupku tak akan tenang." sahut Sehun lagi. Jongin menatap kedua sahabatnya kesal.

"Ya! Kalian jahat! Huh!" Jongin berjalan pergi mendahului sahabatnya. Apa selama ini Sehun dan Luhan tertekan bersamanya?

Belum sampai tiga langkah, Jongin mendengar teriakan kedua sahabatnya.

"Yaa! Kim Jongin!"

Jongin tersenyum menang kemudian berbalik, "Wae?" tanyanya sesinis mungkin.

Grep!

"Kkam, kau terlalu sensitive." kata Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan setelah mereka merangkul Jongin. Jadilah Jongin yang ada di tengah mereka.

"Habis kalian selalu membuatku marah saja." ujarnya masih dengan nada dibuat-buat kesal. Karena di dalam hatinya, ia sangat senang berada di antara keduanya.

"Tadi kan kami hanya bercanda." bela Luhan. Sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Sehun.

"Bercandanya tidak lucu." Sahut Jongin masih dengan nada dibuat-buat kesal.

"Mian." ujar Sehun singkat. Namja ini memang jarang meminta maaf. Jongin menatap Sehun sebentar kemudian kembali menatap depan sambil berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Sekarang Sehun dan Luhan sudah melepas rangkulan mereka.

"Baiklah, karena kata 'mian' dari seorang Oh Sehun sangat mahal, maka kalian akan kumaafkan."

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di kelas yang bisa dibilang sangat ramai. Padahal ini hari pertama masuk.

"Ah. Disana masih ada yang kosong." semangat Luhan sambil menarik tangan Sehun dan Jongin.

"Hoi, Lu. Kau mau duduk dengan siapa? Aku atau Sehun?" tanya Jongin karena yang tersisa hanya dua bangku (mejanya nempel gitu). Luhan menatap keduanya bergantian. Tatapannya terlihat berbeda saat melihat Sehun. Setelahnya ia menatap sekeliling kelas, namun tiba-tiba matanya berbinar. Dan Sehun tau pasti, yeoja berambut coklat panjang ini pasti sedang mendapat pencerahan.

"Kalian saja yang duduk di sini. Aku duduk disitu saja, pas di depan kalian kok."

Jongin dan Sehun bertatapan sebentar kemudian membuka mulut mereka hendak protes, namun melihat tatapan mematikan -yang imut- dari Luhan, mereka akhirnya pasrah saja. Jongin memilih bangku dekat dinding, tepat di belakang yeoja yang akan menjadi teman sebangku Luhan. Dan Sehun pun mendapat bangku tepat di belakang Luhan. Melihat keduanya sudah duduk di bangku yang tepat, Luhan tersenyum simpul dan ia juga duduk di bangkunya.

'Tahun ini aku harus punya teman wanita! Yosh, semangat Xi Luhan!'  
>Memang Luhan selama ini tak mempermasalahkan keikutcampuran Jongin dalam memilih temannya, tapi tetap saja. Luhan seorang gadis remaja yang ingin mempuntyai teman gadis juga. Bukan berarti ia akan melupakan Jongin dan Sehun.<p>

Merasa ada yang duduk di sebelahnya, yeoja yang sedari tadi menelungkupkan wajahnya itu segera duduk tegak dan menoleh ke samping. Matanya bulatnya melebar melihat yeoja cantik berambut coklat panjang bak malaikat duduk di sebelahnya.

Luhan juga menoleh ke samping dan tatapan mereka bertemu. Luhan tersenyum ramah dan mengulurkan tangannya hendak berjabatan.

"Annyeong, joneun Xi Luhan imnida."

Mendengar suara Luhan, kedua sahabatnya yang duduk di belakang pun melirik yeoja yang diajak Luhan bicara. Namun saat Jongin menatap yeoja itu lekat-lekat, wajah yeoja itu terlihat familiar.

"Ah!" seru Jongin tiba-tiba.

Membuat Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya, Luhan, dan yeoja itu menatapnya aneh. Tapi Jongin balas menatap yeoja itu dengan tatapan membara.

"Neo! Ge yeoja-ya!" serunya lagi sambil menunjuk yeoja itu, membuat Sehun dan Luhan mengerutkan alis bingung. Apa Jongin sudah mengenal yeoja itu?

"Na?" yeoja itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Lalu kembali menatap Jongin, "Kau mengenalku?"

"Neo-ya! Yeoja yang berteriak di mading tadi!"

Entah kenapa Jongin bersemangat membahasnya. Yeoja itu terbengong sebentar kemudian menggaruk pipinya kikuk.

"Oh, hehe. Tadi aku sangat senang karena bisa sekelas dengan sahabatku, makanya keceplosan."

Luhan sontak terkejut, "Jinjja? Apa aku telah menduduki bangkunya?"

"Aniyo, dia sudah duduk di bangku kekasihnya." jelas yeoja itu suram.

Jongin dan Sehun ikut mendengarkan karena yeoja itu dan Luhan duduknya menyamping, seakan membiarkan kedua namja itu mendengar cerita mereka juga. Jongin sebenarnya merasa kesal karena yeoja itu tampak cepat dekat dengan Luhan. Namun karena tadi yeoja itu bilang bahwa dia sudah memiliki sahabat, Jongin memilih membiarkannya saja. Yeoja itu tak mungkin merebut Luhan kan?

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Namun dengan cepat ia tersenyum lebar dan berkata dengan riang, "Tenang saja. Ada aku, Sehun, dan juga Jongin kok!"

Yeoja itu membulatkan matanya lagi terkejut. Sehun dan juga Jongin yang namanya disebut juga tak kalah terkejut.

"Eng.. Nugu?" Tanya yeoja itu. Tampaknya ia masih terlalu terkejut sampai tak bisa mengingat nama yang disebutkan Luhan tadi.

Luhan masih tersenyum riang. Ia menatap Sehun dan Jongin sebentar kemudian kembali menatap yeoja itu.

"Mereka berdua adalah sahabatku dari kecil. Yang ada di belakangmu itu Kim Jongin, dan yang ada di belakang ku ini adalah Oh Sehun."

Merasa diri mereka sudah diperkenalkan Luhan secara sepihak, Jongin dan Sehun menunduk sedikit kea rah yeoja yang masih tampak terkejut itu.

"Kau tak mau mengenalkan dirimu, agashii?" Tanya Jongin ragu. Sebenarnya ia bertanya seperti itu karena tatapan menuntut dari Luhan dan Sehun.

"Eh? Eoh, joneun Do Kyungsoo imnida."

.

.

Review ne~


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Lee Hae Eun

Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, etc.

Genre: GS for uke, Friendship, Romance. School-life, Drama

Rating: PG-15

A/N: Annyeong ^^~ Lee kembali membawa FF abal-abal ini. Chap dua ini gk memuaskan pke banget loh. Tapi Lee tetap banget berharap dapet reviews dari para reader-nim *puppy eyes* Mian klo sikap Jongin yg _bestfriend-complex_ nya gk keliatan banget. OK, segitu dulu cuap-cuap saya, kapan-kapan saya lanjut (?). Oh iya, big thanks to **Peter Lu, AlmiraAzhari, PUuPpyyto** yg di chap kemarin udah review. Kalian review-er pertama saya di FFn *hug n kiss atu-atu* Yosh! Happy Reading~

Preview chap:

_Luhan masih tersenyum riang. Ia menatap Sehun dan Jongin sebentar kemudian kembali menatap yeoja itu._

_ "Mereka berdua adalah sahabatku dari kecil. Yang ada di belakangmu itu Kim Jongin, dan yang ada di belakang ku ini adalah Oh Sehun."_

_ Merasa diri mereka sudah diperkenalkan Luhan secara sepihak, Jongin dan Sehun menunduk sedikit kea rah yeoja yang masih tampak terkejut itu._

_ "Kau tak mau mengenalkan dirimu, agashii?" Tanya Jongin ragu. Sebenarnya ia bertanya seperti itu karena tatapan menuntut dari Luhan dan Sehun._

_ "Eh? Eoh, joneun Do Kyungsoo imnida."_

_._

"Eh? Eoh, joneun Do Kyungsoo imnida." Kata yeoja itu pelan, tampakya dia masih malu.

"Salam kenal Kyungsoo-ah! Kau mau jadi temanku kan?"

Oh. Luhan benar-benar yeoja yang to the point. Dengan cepat ia mengatakan itu pada Kyungsoo yang baru mengenalkan diri barusan, dan itu membuat Jongin sedikit kesal.

"Tentu saja, Lu. Kita memang akan menjadi teman kan?" balas Kyungsoo dengan ramah.

Luhan yang mendengarnya sedikit terharu. Mereka pun mengobrol lagi, kali ini mengabaikan dua namja yang berada di belakang mereka. Membuat Jongin semakin kesal karena dengan gampangnya Kyungsoo mengambil perhatian Luhan.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Perkenalkan saya bla bla bla.."

Tanpa disadari mereka, seorang guru sudah masuk ke kelas dan langsung mengoceh panjang. Kyungsoo dan Luhan dengan cepat memperbaiki posisi duduk mereka agar kembali menghadap depan. Jongin masih menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya. Sedangkan Sehun kembali memasang wajah datar andalannya, namun sesekali mencuri pandang ke Luhan yang ada di depannya dan tersenyum tipis.

.

Masih di kelas yang sama, sepasang kekasih mengamati tiap gerakan mereka ber-4.

"Hii.. Kenapa dua wajah namja itu sangat menyeramkan, Yeolli?"

"Molla. Tapi sepertinya yeoja di samping Kyungsoo baik."

"Eum! Aku juga nanti berkenalan padanya ah~"

"Aku juga ingin berkenalan dengan kedua namja yang di belakang mereka, Baek."

"Andwae! Mereka itu jahat. Lihat saja, wajah mereka sangar begitu."

"Tenang saja. Siapa sih yg bisa menolak happy virus seperti ku?"

Dan mereka pun terus berceloteh tentang ke-4 orang yang mereka perhatikan tadi.

.

Teett!

"Kansahamnida, songsaenim~" koor anak X-A setelah sebelumnya diberi aba-aba oleh ketua kelas mereka yang baru dipilih tadi. Sang guru pun keluar kelas meninggalkan para siswa yang langsung ribut karena sudah istirahat.

Begitu juga dengan Luhan. Yeoja cantik itu dengan semangatnya bertanya ini itu pada Kyungsoo. Sesekali dia juga bercerita tentang Sehun dan Jongin yang tentu saja mendengar ocehan Luhan. Kyungsoo sebenarnya bingung, namun dia juga senang bisa mendapatkan yeoja ceria sebagai temannya untuk kedua kali, selain Baekhyun pastinya.

"Hei!"

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya melihat siapa yang baru saja ada di pikirannya sekarang sudah ada di depan mata.

"Baekki-ah!" serunya riang dan langsung berdiri.

Baekhyun yang berdiri di samping meja Luhan tersenyum juga sebagai balasan. Sedangkan Luhan yang berada di antara mereka menatap keduanya bergantian.

"Kyungie, kau belum mengenalkan teman barumu padaku." ujar Baekhyun berpura-pura cemberut. Kyungsoo tersenyum gemas melihat aksi imut sahabatnya ini.

"Hehe. Perkenalkan Baekkie, dia Xi Luhan. Dan Luhan, ini Byun Baekhyun, sahabat yang kuceritakan tadi."

Luhan ikut berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan pada Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis, "Xi Luhan imnida."

"Byun Baekhyun. Panggil saja Baekkie." sahut Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan Luhan dengan semangat, "Luhan-ssi neomu yeppo-yo." sambungnya.

Luhan tersipu, memukul lengan Baekhyun pelan, "Aniyo. Baekkie lebih cantik."

"Karena kau sudah memanggilku Baekkie, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Lulu saja? Kyungie, otte?" usul Baekhyun yang langsung diangguki Kyungsoo.

"Nde. Lulu juga panggil aku Kyungie saja." sahut Kyungsoo.

Luhan yang mendengarnya berlinang terharu. Benarkah dia sedang tidak bermimpi? Benarkah dia sudah mempunyai teman yeoja?

"Hiks.. Tentu saja kalian boleh memanggilku Lulu, hiks.."

Melihat air mata Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sontak panik. Keduanya kaget melihat reaksi Luhan.

"Lulu waeyo? Uljimaa~"

.

Telinga Sehun bergerak-gerak. Sepertinya ia mendengar isakan seseorang.

"Diamlah, Park idiot." Suruhnya pada seseorang yang daritadi mengusik dia dan Jongin.

Namanya sebenarnya Park Chanyeol. Tapi karena senyumnya seperti orang bodoh, Sehun memutuskan memanggilnya 'Park Idiot'. Toh, Chanyeol tidak marah. Dia sedari tadi berbincang dengan Jongin. Sampai mengalihkan perhatian Jongin yang mengamati Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Eh? Luhan?

Sehun buru-buru berdiri membuat Chanyeol dan Jongin bingung. Sehun langsung maju satu langkah, tepat di samping Baekhyun yang terkejut mendapati namja berwajah datar yang tadi pagi. Sehun menarik bahu Luhan agar menghadapnya. Dan ia langsung terkejut mendapati mata rusa milik Luhan sudah basah akibat air mata. Segera Sehun mengusap jejak air mata di pipi Luhan dengan ibu jarinya. Luhan sebenarnya juga terkejut melihat Sehun sudah ada di depannya. Namun tanpa pikir panjang Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun erat.

"Waeyo Hannie?" tanya Sehun lembut. Matanya sesekali melirik Kyungsoo, Baekhyun juga Jongin dan Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di dekatnya. Matanya bertukar pesan dengan Jongin, memberitahu bahwa dia bisa menenangkan Luhan. Jongin mengangguk, ia tahu Sehun bisa.

"Hiks.. Aku.. Aku sudah punya teman yeoja, Hunnie! Hiks.. Teman yeoja.." jawab Luhan sesegukan di dada Sehun.

Jongin yang sedikit bisa mendengar perkataan Luhan terkesiap. Apa ia terlalu jahat sudah membuat Luhan seperti ini? Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya menjadi penonton setia. Mereka dapat menyimpulkan, Luhan pasti belum pernah punya teman yeoja sebelumnya. Dalam hati, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berjanji akan berusaha menjadi teman yang baik bagi Luhan.

Sehun mengusap rambut panjang Luhan. Berbisik sesuatu di telinga Luhan yang sanggup membuat isakan Luhan berhenti dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun. Namja tampan itu balas memberi tatapan lembut pada Luhan.

'Uljima, nae sarang. Uljima.'

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedikit kaget melihat tatapan lembut Sehun pada Luhan. Padahal dari tadi pagi, namja itu selalu memasang wajah datar.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jongin. Memberinya tanda agar mendekat.

"Wae, Lu?" bingung Jongin.

"Kau tidak akan menjauhkanku dari Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kan, Jong?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

Sekarang semua perhatian tertuju pada Jongin. Oh.. Jadi dia toh penyebab Luhan tak punya teman yeoja, pikir ChanBaekSoo.

Jongin gelagapan. Dia bingung mau menjawab apa. Di satu sisi dia tak ingin menyakiti Luhan lagi, tapi di sisi lain dia tak mau kehilangan Luhan.

"Jong?" panggil Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk sekali. Kemudian menatap Sehun dan Luhan bergantian, "Arraseo. Kalian bebas mulai sekarang."

Luhan tersenyum lebar, Sehun juga ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi kalian tak boleh melupakanku, ne?" peringat Jongin. Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk pasti. Luhan beralih menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, mendorong Sehun pelan, dan gantian memeluk kedua teman barunya.

"Yee! Kyungie-ya, Baekkie-ya, nan jinjja haengbokhae!" seru Luhan gembira.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tertawa renyah, membalas pelukan Luhan tak kalah erat, "Ne, Lulu-ya~"

Jongin kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan suram, diikuti oleh Sehun dan Chanyeol di belakangnya.

"Jangan murung begitu, Kkam. Kan kau masih punya aku." hibur Sehun sebisanya. Dan berhasil, Jongin sedikit tersenyum berusaha menunjukkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Ah! Kalian juga punya aku!"

Suara bass yang sama sekali tak cocok bernada riang seperti itu membuat senyuman Jongin luntur, berganti dengan wajah datar.

"Nuguya, ahjussi?" tanyanya bermaksud menggoda.

"Yaa! Awas kau, kkamjong!"

.

Dan sepertinya lembaran baru sudah terbuka untuk kisah persahabatan Luhan, Sehun, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Lalu, bagaimana kisah mereka selanjutnya?

TBC

Gomawoyo bagi reader-nim yg udah baca. Jangan lupa revuew ndee~


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Lee Hae Eun

Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, etc.

Genre: GS for uke, Friendship, Romance. School-life, Drama

Rating: PG-15

A/N: Annyeong~~ Lee kembali membawa chapter 3 nya. Mian ne klo chapter kemarin itu ceritanya ngelantur entah kemana. Mudah-mudahan chapter ini memuaskan bagi para reader-nim. Lee senang banget loh waktu baca review nya reader-nim, Gomawooo~~ Thanks to: **Xieveah, lulittledeer20, OHSRH 88, PUuPpyyto, Peter Lu, irnaaa90 **

.

.

Kini sudah sudah hampir satu tahun mereka bersama-sama. Yah, mereka ber-enam. Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Chanyeol, dan.. Jongin.

Semuanya berjalan normal dan teratur, bagi 5 orang itu.

Jongin tidak masuk dalam daftar itu. Tidak ingin masuk.

Kenapa?

Tentu saja! Selama ini Jongin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyungsoo, bukan Sehun atau Luhan, sahabatnya sejak lahir.

Mulai hari itu, saat Jongin bilang ia akan melepaskan Sehun dan Luhan. Kedua sahabatnya itu seakan lebih baik berdua daripada bertiga dengan dirinya.

Juga Park idiot yang mendekati dirinya dan Sehun saat hari pertama itu, ternyata pacaran dengan Byun Baekhyun, sahabat Kyungsoo yang akhirnya menjadi sahabat Luhan juga.

Memang sih, di sekolah mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi saat di kantin, pasti Sehun, Luhan dan Chanyeol, Baekhyun akan mengobrol ringan hanya berdua dan mengabaikan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang jelas-jelas ada bersama mereka.

Terkadang, di akhir pekan, Jongin masih bisa merasakan senangnya jalan-jalan bertiga dengan Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang menyimpan kenangan mereka bertiga dulu. Seperti gamecenter, taman kanak-kanak mereka, juga café yang dulu selalu mereka kunjungi saat SMP. Café Bubble Tea kesukaan Sehun dan Luhan. Tapi tetap saja, sesering apapun Jongin meminum bubble tea, dia tak bisa menyukai minuman itu deperti Sehun ataupun Luhan menyukai bubble tea.

Tapi saat sudah memasuki hari-hari belajar, Jongin akan kehilangan moodnya. Argh! Apa ia harus meminta terang-terangan bahwa dia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Sehun dan Luhan? Hanya bertiga?

Seperti saat ini, mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat di kantin. Duduk ber-enam di meja panjang.

"Hei, hei. Kalian sudah mendengarnya?" Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan dengan semangat. Selalu. Baekhyun yang memulai pembicaraan.

Jongin memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah Baekyun. Kenapa bisa sih Kyungsoo dan Luhan bersahabat dengan yeoja over-active ini sih? "Kami tak akan pernah tahu jika kau tak menceritakannya, Baek. Ada apa?" Tanya malas.

Baekyun menyeruput milktea-nya sebentar lalu menatap keempat sahabat juga namjachingu-nya bergantian dengan tatapan jahil., "Kalian benar-benar mau tahu?" tanyanya menggoda.

Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebrang Baekhyun memukul kepala sahabatnya pelan, "Kau tinggal mengatakannya saja susah ya?"

"Aww. Sabar, dong."

"Begini. Ini tentang darmawisata sekolah."

Para yeoja, Kyungsoo dan Luhan, serentak berdiri dan memekik gembira. Sempat mengundang perhatian pengguna kantin lainnya. Baekhyun tertawa lalu tanpa malu mengikuti jejak sahabatnya dengan berdiri lalu memekik. Mereka melompat-lompat ringan sambil berhigh-five.

Chanyeol, hanya bisa memasang wajah datar mereka melihat aksi yeoja-yeoja itu. Apa sih yang special dari darmawisata?

Para yeoja sudah duduk kembali di tempat mereka dengan senyum lebar.

Luhan memajukan wajahnya ke depan, menunggu dengan setia lanjutan cerita Baekhyun yang memang selalu yang paling update tentang apapun, "Lalu, kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Aku dengar sih kita akan ke Jeju, tapi ada juga yang bilang kita akan ke Mokpo."

Luhan dengan cepat menoleh ke sampingnya, gantian menatap Sehun dan mengeluarkan deereyes-nya yang mampu membuat Sehun seketika membeku di tempat.

"Aku harap kita ke Jeju saja. Sudah lama aku tidak kesana dengan Hunnie juga Kkkamjong." Ujar Luhan dengan nada manja.

Sehun tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah Luhan. Dengan spontan, tangannya terulur untuk mengacak lebut rambut Luhan yang dibiarkan tergerai.

Luhan pout imut sambil kembali merapikan rambutnya yang sempat diacak Sehun tadi, "Hunnie jangan berantakin rambutku dong." Cemberutnya.

"Arraseo, Hunnie minta maaf ya Hannie~"

Luhan menganguk kecil membuat Sehun tak tahan untuk tak mencubit pipi yeoja itu.

Jongin tersenyum miris melihat kemesraan kedua sahabatnya yang tidak bahkan tidak meminta pendapatnya tentang darmawisata tadi. Dia bangkit hendak membuang sampah cola-nya.

Tapi kemudian dia merasakan tanga mungil sedang menahan lengannya.

Dia menoleh.

Kyungsoo?

"Jongin-ah, kau mau kemana?" Tanya yeoja berambut hitam sebahu itu dengan wajah panik.

Jongin mengernyit.

"Hanya ingin membuang sampah. Waeyo?"

Sekarang Kyunsoo terlihat salah tingkah. Ia menarik tangannnya yang tadi menahan lengan Jongin dengan kaku. Lalu dia menunduk.

"Boleh aku ikut?"

Jongin kembali mengernyit namun kemudian terkekeh pelan. Mendengar suara kekehan Jongin, Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya perlahan.

"T-tak boleh ya?"

"Siapa bilang tak boleh?"

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo bangkit dari kursi kantin. Membawa yeoja itu pergi tanpa permisi kepada Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang menatap punggung keduanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Hei, albino. Apa Kkamjong menyukai Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun yang langsung mendelik mendengarnya.

"Mana aku tahu!"

Baekhyun dan Luhan saling bertukar pandang sebentar kemudian tersenyum penuh arti.

"Bagus deh kalau Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo." Ujar Baekhyun santai.

Luhan mengangguk, "Eung! Kasihan mereka selama ini kita abaikan. Jadi lebih baik jika mereka jadian kan?"

Chanyeol dan Sehun menatap curiga Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Apa ada yang tidak kami ketahui di sini?" sahut keduanya bersamaan.

Baekhyun dan Luhan kembali bertukar pandang kemudian tersenyum menggoda.

"Itu rahasia."

"Kalian tak boleh tahu."

.

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke taman sekolah. Istirahat kali ini lebih panjang karena istirahat makan siang.

Mereka duduk di bangku taman. Jongin melepaskan tangannya yang sedari radi menggenggam tanga Kyungsoo, dan menggunakan tangan itu untuk melemparkan sampah cola-nya ke keranjang sampah yang berada tak jauh dari bangku taman.

Jongin bersandar santai sedangkan Kyungsoo tetap duduk dengan tegap. Sepertinya dia gugup. Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyung-ah!" panggilnya.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan segera tersentak begitu menyadari bahwa wajah Jongin begitu dekat padanya.

"E-eh? Ada apa, Jongin-ah?"

Jongin tersenyum tipis melihat wajah gugup Kyungsoo yang begitu lucu. Dia menggeleng kemudian memundurkan kembali wajahnya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya baru sadar, ternyata kau tak seburuk yang kukira sebelumnya."

"Memangnya kau berpiiran buruk apa tentangku?"

Kyungsoo sedikit salah tingkah saat ini. Apa dia pernah berbuat salah pada Jongin sebelumnya? Oh, mungkin karena ini Jongin selalu bersikap tertutup padanya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku bercerita tentang ke-tidakbiasaanku pada orang lain."

Jongin menarik nafasnya, "Aku ini penderita bestfriend-complex yang akut."

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo untuk melihar reaksi yeoja itu. Tapi Kyungsoo hanya memasang wajah polos tak mengerti.

"Apa? Tadi kau bilang apa?"

Tanpa sadar, Jongin mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencubit pipi tembem Kyungsoo.

"Ish. Kau ini. Aku bilang, aku ini penderita bestfriend-complex, Do Kyungsoo."

"Apa itu bestfriend-complex?"

"Kau tak tahu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"Itu artinya, aku akan merasa tak senang saat seseorang mendekati sahabatku."

"Eh?"

Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar. Jadi sewaktu hari pertama itu Jongin terus menatapnya tak suka karena ia langsung dekat dengan Luhan? Omo! Kyungsoo langsung menatap Jongin dan meraih tangannya. Jongin yang kaget hanya bisa terdiam atas gerakan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Mianhae, Jongin-ah!"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mata memelas, "Nan jinjja mollaseo. Luhan tidak pernah bilang padaku tentang masalah ini. Mianhae~"

Jongin tertawa pelan, tangannya yang tadi digenggam Kyungsoo, mulai bergerak ke pucuk kepala yeoja bermata bulat itu lalu mengacak rambutnya gemas.

"Aniyo. Ini bukan salahmu, ya memang awalnya salahmu karena sudah mendekati Luhan."

Mata bulat Kyungsoo kembali memelas, membuat Jongin buru-buru memperbaiki kalimatnya.

"Tapi kan aku juga senang karena Luhan memiliki sahabat baru seperti kalian. Selama ini memang aku sebenarnya yang salah. Sudah terlalu jahat tak membiarkan Luhan punya teman sesama yeoja."

Kyungsoo sekarang tersenyum lembut. Jongin yang melihatnya tanpa sadar juga tersenyum.

"Keunde, Jongin-ah."

"Ne?"

"Aku mau bertanya sesuatu."

"Tanyakan saja."

"Tentang Sehun dan Luhan.."

Senyum Jongin melebar.

Mungkin pada orang lain yang bertanya tentang sahabatnya, ia akan menjawab dengan malas-malasan. Tapi ini pada Kyungsoo, yeoja imut berambut hitam sebahu dengan mata bulat yang sudah berhasil membuatnya tertawa, tentu saja ia akan dengan senang hati menjawab.

"Tanyakan apa saja. Aku bahkan tahu rahasia mereka."

"I-itu.."

"Nde?"

"Apa Sehun dan Luhan berpacaran?"

"Nde?!"

Kyungsoo menggaruk pipinya gugup. Sebenarnya dia mau bertanya langsung pada Luhan tentang ini, tapi ia takut akan menyinggung perasaan sahabat barunya ini. Soalnya, selama ini Sehun tak pernah memanggil Luhan dengan panggilan sayang seperti chagiya ataupun baby. Selama ini mereka, Sehun dan Luhan, hanya terlihat sangat dekat. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo bertanya tentang status mereka yang sebenarnya.

Jongin juga sebenarnya sadar akan tingkah laku kedua sahabat sehidup sematiya itu. Sangat sadar malah. Tapi, sama seperti halnya Kyungsoo, dia takut akan menyinggung perasaan kedua sahabatnya bila dia bertanya tentang itu. Selama Sehun dan Luhan tak menjauhi dia, Jongin merasa baik-baik saja akan hal itu.

"Nado molla."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin bingung. Jongin juga balas menatap Kyungsoo.

"Nado mollaseo." Ulangnya.

"Tapi tadi kau bilang–"

"Hah.. jika tentang itu kita sama-sama tak tahu, Kyung. Mereka tak pernah membicarakan hal itu padaku."

Kyungsoo kembali merasa bersalah.

"Apa aku menyinggung perasaanmu?"

Jongin menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Tidak sama sekali."

Tettt tettt

"Eoh. Sudah bel." Gumam Kyungsoo kaget.

Jongin berdiri dari bangku taman kemudian mengulurkan tangannya di depan wajah Kyungsoo. Yeoja itu mendongak.

"Apa?"

"Kemarikan tanganmu." Perintah Jongin.

"Eh?"

Karena tak kunjung mengerti, Jongin pun meraih tangan Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang terulur tadi. Mereka berjalan tidak beriringan. Kyungsoo yang terkejut ada di belakang berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jongin. Maklum, perbedaan tinggi.

"Jongin-ah, uri eodiga?"

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Membuat dahi Kyungsoo menubruk pelan punggung Jongin.

"Tentu saja kita ke kelas, Kyung."

Oh.

Kenapa Kyungsoo bodoh sekali? Saking fokusnya ia menatap Jongin dari belakang saat menariknya tadi, ia tak sadar bahwa ia sudah berada di depan kelas mereka. IX-A.

"Eh? Hehe." Cengirnya salah tingkah.

Jongin kembali mengacak pucuk kepala Kyungsoo gemas.

Yeoja ini sangat lucu. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja aku mengajaknya bicara, piker Jongin.

Setelahnya, mereka pun memasuki kelas. Songsaenim mereka masih belum datang. Seperti biasa, saat menuju bangku mereka yang di belakang, pasti akan melewati bangku ChanBaek couple yang duduk di pertengahan.

"Kyungie! Jongin-ah!" suara Baekhyun sudah memanggil mereka. Mau tak mau mereka harus mampir sebentar di bangku sepasang kekasih itu.

"Waeyo, Baekkie?"

Jongin diam saja. Membiarkan kedua yeoja itu berbicara tentang– apapun itu ia sungguh tak mau tahu.

Chanyeol memukul ringan lengan Jongin. Jongin pun menoleh.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

Namun Chanyeol malah tersenyum-senyum aneh menambah kesan idiotnya.

Jongin mengernyit.

Apa Chanyeol belum minum obat?

Ia menggedikkan bahu acuh dan langsung berjalan menuju bangkunya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya jadi ingin ke bangkunya juga.

"Sudah ya, Baekkie. Nanti songsaenim datang."

Setibanya di bangku mereka, ternyata Sehun duduk di bangku Luhan dan Luhan sendiri duduk di bangku Kyungsoo. Terlihat Luhan menundukkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah dan Sehun yang menempelkan wajahnya di meja dengan tangan yang mengelus pipi Luhan.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya jadi merona sendiri.

"Oi, Hun. Sedang apa kau disini?" seru Jongin.

Kedua orang itu tampak sedikit tersentak. Sehun buru-buru menegakkan badannya dan wajah Luhan jadi semakin memerah. Mungkin dia malu.

"E-eh? Jong? Kapan kau datang?" Tanya Sehun gugup.

Jongin memicingkan matanya curiga membuat Sehun dan Luhan semakin salah tingkah. Sehun berdiri dan langsung duduk di bangkunya yang berada di belakang. Luhan juga berdiri mempersilahkan Kyungsoo duduk tanpa berbicara apapun. Jongin menggedikkan bahunya, berjalan menuju bangkunya. Sehun kembali berdiri agar Jongin bisa masuk.

"Kalian tadi sedang apa?" Jongin yang baru duduk membuka pembicaraan.

"E-eopseo. Memangnya kami sedang apa?" sahut Sehun dengan cepat. Semakin membuat Jongin curiga pastinya.

Jongin tak menjawab apa-apa lagi. Ia tengah berpikir. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Kedua sahabatnya mungkin saja sudah berpacaran. Tapi kemudian Jongin menggeleng. Tidak, tidak. Jika memang begitu, kenapa baik Sehun dan Luhan tak ada yang mengatakannya?

'Tidak mungkin, mereka tidak mungkin seperti itu.'

.

.

TBC ~ Jangan lupa review ndee ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle: Bestfriend

Author: Lee Hae Eun

Genre: Romance, School life, Friendshipp

Rating: PG-15

Cast: Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, etc.

Lee's Note: Annyeong~~ Lee kembali membawa chapter 4 nyaa. Aduduh, mian banget klo ceritanya makin lama makin membosankan. Ide Lee udah _stuck_ soalnya. Apalagi Lee udah ujian semester juga -_- Ingat loh, Lee masih anak kecil yang imut kelas 3 SMP *dibakar* Lee sebenarnya pengen cepet-cepet habisin ni FF. karena Lee mau coba genre FF selain school-life. Asal reader-nim tau aja ya. FF milik Lee itu 98% genrenya school-life. Habis, Lee kan masih skola. Jadi ahlinya ya di genre school-life. Tapi tenang aja, Lee bakalan coba genre lain deh. Dan itu gak mungkin NC loh ya. Lee masih anak kecil yang polos nan imut kayak uri Luhannie~ *dibakar untuk kedua kalinya* Eh? Kok malah curcol gini sih? Udah deh segini dulu note Lee.

Thanks to: **ssnowywish, irnnaaa90, lulittledeer20, WinterHeaven**

Happy Reading yaa~

.

.

.

"MWO?!"

Park songsaenim mengelus telinganya yang baru saja menerima teriakan supersonik dari murid kelas X-A yg diasuhnya. Memang begitulah derita seorang wali kelas.

Hah..

"Tidak ada protes atau apapun yang sejenis itu. Sudah ya anak-anak, songsaenim ada urusan lain. Annyeong~"

Murid X-A terbengong saat wali kelas mereka pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kelas, padahal bel istirahat baru akan berbunyi 10 menit lagi.

Ckck..

Wali kelas begitu pengertian pada muridnya ya?

Murid X-A pun bersukaria, sama seperti seluruh murid di dunia saat ada jam kosong walaupun hanya 10 menit.

Rusuh, sudah pasti. Kebanyakan dari mereka tengah membicarakan hal yang baru saja disampaikan oleh Park songsaenim tadi.

Masalah darmawisata.

"Kyungiee~ Luluu~"

"Kkamm~ Albinoo~"

Ke-empat orang yang dipanggil namanya oleh sepasang kekasih paling berisik se-Jeguk SHS langsung merinding. Jangan bilang dua orang itu akan..

"Haii~"

..terlambat.

Mereka sudah tiba.

Baekhyun yang berdiri di samping meja Kyungsoo dan Luhan, juga Chanyeol yang berdiri di samping meja Jongin dan Sehun.

"Hai Baekkie." sapa Kyungsoo dan Luhan bersamaan.

Hah..

Tak apalah, mereka ada di sini. Suasana pasti akan lebih ceria.

"Park idiot." kali ini Jongin dan Sehun yang menyapa.. Tidak. Lebih terlihat sedang bergumam dengan nada sinis.

"Jong, Hunna, kalian harus lebih akrab dengan Chanyeol." nasehat Luhan.

Sikap kedua sahabatnya itu tetap tak berubah walaupun sudah mendekati kenaikan kelas. Luhan tak habis pikir. Padahal Chanyeol sangat baik"

"Arraseo, Tuan Park. Kami akan tiba di rumahmu jam 9 tepat."

Chanyeol menyengir senang. Jongin dan Sehun sudah tak terlalu dingin padanya sejak di tegur oleh Luhan. Kedua namja itu memang selalu menurut pada Luhan jika diperhatikan baik-baik.

.

.

"Lu, kau yakin ini jalannya?"

Saat ini, tiga sahabat itu tengah mencari rumah Chanyeol dengan denah yang ada di tangan Luhan. Tapi sudah berkeliling agak lama, rumah Chanyeol belum juga ditemukan.

"Hehe." Luhan menggaruk pipinya salah tingkah.

Sehun mengernyit.

"Hannie, jangan bilang kau tidak bisa membaca denah?" selidiknya curiga.

Luhan menunduk. Memainkan kakinya acak di tanah. Tak berani menatap dua namja yg pasti kesal karena kebodohannya.

"Mian."

Hah..

Sehun dan Jongin bersamaan menghela nafas. Tapi kemudian tangan Sehun terangkat untuk mengelus kepala Luhan yang spontan mendongak. Mereka bertatapan. Sehun tersenyum lembut sedangkan Luhan terdiam dengan wajah meronanya.

"Gwenchana. Kemarikan denahnya, biar aku saja yang memandu."

Luhan berbinar haru, segera dipeluknya Sehun. Namja itu sedikit terhuyung ke belakang karena pelukan Luhan yang tiba-tiba. Namun tetap dibalasnya pelukan itu dengan senyum geli.

"Gomawo, Hunnie! Mian aku tadi sok tahu. Kukira Hunnie dan Jongin marah." kata Luhan dengan suara yang tenggelam karena pelukannya.

Sehun semakin tersenyum geli, "Mana bisa aku marah pada yeoja semanis Xi Luhan."

Puk!

Satu pukulan kecil mendarat di dada bidang Sehun.

"Dasar gombal!"

Jongin yang melihat tingkah laku kedua sahabatnya ikut tersenyum. Tadinya ia ingin marah pada Luhan, tapi tidak jadi karena seperti apa kata Sehun, saking manisnya Luhan, tak ada yang bisa marah padanya.

"Ya, ya! Kalian sudah melupakanku, eoh?" serunya pura-pura protes.

Sehun melepas pelukannya dengan Luhan lalu mengambil kertas yang berisi denah menuju rumah Chanyeol.

"Sudah tak ada waktu lagi, Jong. Mereka pasti sudah menungguku kita."

Jongin mendecih.

"Bilang saja kau tak mau aku memeluk Luhan."

Benar. Jongin masih memikirkan pembicaraan pertamanya dengan Kyungsoo kemarin. Tentang 'kedekatan' Sehun dan Luhan.

Kedua sahabatnya itu secara bersamaan tersentak mendengar kalimat Jongin tadi. Suasana tiba-tiba canggung. Jongin sendiri bingung atas reaksi keduanya.

"Hei! Kenapa diam? Ayo lanjut jalannya." ajak Jongin kembali ke mode normal.

Sehun dan Luhan tertawa canggung.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Sampai saat mereka menemukan rumah berpagar merah tinggi dan bernomor 86. Ciri khas rumah Chanyeol yang diberitahu Kyungsoo.

Ting tong ting tong

Cklek.

"Eoh? Kalian sudah sampai?"

"Chanyeol?"

.

.

Ini hari penentuan. Hasil ujian semester yang dilaksanakan seminggu ini sudah dipublikasikan di website sekolah. Dan saat istirahat pertama, enam sekawan tengah duduk di kantin dengan Baekhyun yang memegang smartphonenya. Kelima orang lain menunggu dengan cemas loading yang sedang berjalan.

"Kenapa lama sekali, sih?" desak Luhan tak sabaran.

"Eum! Lola nih!" tambah Kyungsoo.

'Yeoja memang tak sabaran, ya.' batin ChanJongHun bersamaan.

"Ah! Sudah terbuka!"

Teriakan nyaring Baekhyun menyadarkan mereka. Kembali memusatkan perhatian pada layar smartphone Baekhyun.

"X-A.. X-A.."

"Ini dia! Kelas X-A!"

Kemudian munculah daftar nama murid X-A di layar. Mata mereka mencari nama Byun

"Aku tidak luluuuss!"

Lagi, mereka kalah cepat. Chanyeol sedang berteriak frustasi karena tak lulus.

Para yeoja menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Dengan cepat Baekhyun kembali duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Yeollie tidak lulus?"

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah.

"Mian."

Jongin masih menatap layar smartphone Baekhyun. Kali ini dengan lebih pelan dan teliti..

..lalu wajahnya berubah datar.

Jongin memukul bahu Chanyeol yang sedang menunduk.

"Hei, Chan!"

"Apa sih?" protes Chanyeol karena kegiatan merenung agar-lebih-giat-belajarnya diganggu.

Jongin tetap memasang wajah datarnya, menyodorkan smartphone Baekhyun ke depat wajah Chanyeol.

"Lihat baik-baik, bodoh. Kau lulus."

BaekSoo dan HunHan yang mendengar perkataan Jongin langsung kembali mengambil posisi seperti tadi. Mengerubungi Chanyeol dengan penasaran.

"Benarkah?" gumam Chanyeol tak percaya.

Perlahan dia melihat nilai rata-ratanya semester ini..

7,01

"Aku luluuuss!"

Beruntunglah karena KKMnya 7,00 Chanyeol.

"Yee! Kita bisa darmawisata bersama!" sorak para yeoja senang.

Para namja hanya tersenyum, kecuali Jongin. Dia agak menyesal sudah memberitahu Chanyeol tentang nilainya yang ternyata lulus itu.

"Gomawo, Kkam. Andai tadi kau tak memberitahuku, aku pasti sudah terjun dari Namsan Tower karena tak bisa ikut darmawisata bersama Baek."

Jongin memasang wajah datarnya lagi. Omongan lebay Chanyeol membuat perutnya mual. Yah walaupun tidak dipungkirinya, dalam hati dia tersenyum. Sedikit merasa senang karena Chanyeol ikut darmawisata bersama mereka.

Sehun juga tersenyum melihat kedua namja itu. Pasti Jongin sudah menerima.. Walaupun cuma sedikit kehadiran Chanyeol juga Baekhyun.

Tapi kemudian senyumnya berganti menjadi senyum miris begitu teringat sesuatu. Dia menatap Luhan yang sedang mengobrol heboh dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, lalu kembali menatap Jongin yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Chanyeol.

'Mian karena menyembunyikannya darimu, Jong. Aku pasti akan memberitahumu nanti. Sekarang kau sudah mempunyai teman-teman baru, aku tak mau mengusik kesenanganmu. Tunggulah sebentar lagi.'

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Jangan lupa review lagi nde, reader-nim ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle: Bestfriend

Author: Lee Hae Eun

Genre: Romance, School life, Friendshipp

Rating: PG-15

Cast: Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, etc.

Lee's Note: Annyeong~~ Lee kembali membawa chapter 5 nyaa. gimana chap kemarin? garing banget kan? chap ini Lee khususin buat uri fav couple HunHan! gak papa dong ya? bagi yg merasa alurnyanya kecepetan atau apa, Lee hanya bisa minta maaf /sungkem/ hanya ini lah yang bisa Lee persembahkan buat kalian /puitis banget? -_-/

Thanks to: **HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**, **kioko2121**, **RZHH 261220**, **irnaaa90**, **zoldyk**, **WinterHeaven**, kalian semua penyemangat sayaaa /kiss n hug atu-atu/

Yosh! Happy Reading yaa~

.

.

_'Mian karena menyembunyikannya darimu, Jong. Aku pasti akan memberitahumu nanti. Sekarang kau sudah mempunyai teman-teman baru, aku tak mau mengusik kesenanganmu. Tunggulah sebentar lagi.' _

.

"Hannie, di mana kau menyimpan rotinya?" tanya Sehun dari dapur.

Luhan yang sedang sibuk ke sana ke mari, seperti yang dilakukannya tiap pagi, menyempatkan diri berhenti sebentar di dapurnya. Tampak Sehun sedang membuka lemari-lemari dengan wajah frustasi.

"Hannie.."

"Aku di sini, Hunnie."

Luhan tersenyum dan menghampiri kekasihnya itu. Dia hendak membuka satu lemari yang berada di atas kompor tapi karena tinggi badannya yang tak seberapa, gerakan menggapainya hanya sampai di udara. Yeoja itu terus berusaha menggapai, bahkan dia sampai melompat tapi tak dapat juga. Sampai ia mendengar kekehan kecil khas Oh Sehun. Luhan merengut.

"Hunnie jahat."

Sehun menghentikan kekehannya lalu mengacak pucuk rambut panjang Luhan yang berwarna coklat madu.

"Mian. Rotinya ada di dalam sana?"

"Eum."

Sehun mengangkat tangannya, dengan mudah membuka lemari dan mengambil roti tawar serta selai coklat.

"Kau bisa menaruhnya di sana tapi tak bisa mengambilnya?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku bertambah pendek?"

Sehun kembali tertawa pelan. Dia memulai kegiatannya untuk melapisi roti tawar itu dengan selai coklat kesukaannya, kesukaan Luhan juga.

"Mau kubuatkan bekal?"

"Buat untuk kita berdua, Hunnie. Eomma Jongin pasti sudah membuat bekal untuknya."

"Arraseo."

Ada yang tahu ini hari apa? Ini hari Jumat. Hari pertama dilaksanakannya darmawisata kelas X-A. Seperti harapan Luhan, mereka pergi ke Jeju island. Tepatnya jam 8 nanti mereka akan pergi bersama dari sekolah.

Lalu kenapa ada Sehun di apartemen Luhan? Karena Sehun tahu Luhan pasti akan terlambat bangun. Jadi sebagai kekasih yang baik, Sehun datang pagi-pagi, membuka apartemen Luhan dengan password yang dia hapal dengan jelas, dan membangunkan yeoja yang tinggal sendiri itu. Luhan memang awalnya kaget melihat Sehun ada di depannya saat dia pertama membuka mata. Tapi tetap saja, mana ada sih yeoja yang tak senang melihat namjanya ada di depan mats membangunkannya dengan sayang? Oh, Luhan. Kau beruntung memiliki Sehun sebagai kekasihmu.

Sehun meletakkan sendoknya saat dirasa sudah cukup melapisi banyak roti. Dia menoleh ke arah Luhan yang menatap roti-rotinya dengan mata berbinar lucu. Sehun tersenyum.

"Mau aku panaskan susu?"

Luhan mendongak dan mengangguk kecil.

"Eung!"

Sehun kembali mengacak gemas pucuk rambut Luhan kemudian berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil susu yang akan dipanaskannya. Setelah menghidupkan kompor, Sehun memasukkan susunya ke wadah kecil dan tinggal menunggu beberapa menit saja.

"Hannie," panggil Sehun pada Luhan yang tengah memakan roti lapisnya.

"Eumm?"

"Kemarin ibumu meneleponku."

Luhan langsung menggerakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun yang dengan sabar menunggu susunya memanas.

"Jinjja?" tanya Luhan dengan nada khawatir. Dan Sehun yang mengetahui perubahan nada dalam suara Luhan pun menoleh. Jadilah mereka bertatapan.

"Wae?"

"Eomma tidak memberitahu sesuatu yang memalukan tentangku kan?"

Sehun tersenyum jahil. Dia tahu apa yang dimaksud Luhan. Karena eomma Luhan sudah memberitahukannya kemarin.

Ctek!

Sehun mematikan kompor lalu menuang susu yang sudah memanas itu ke dalam dua gelas. Satu untuknya, satu untuk yeojanya. Sehun membawa dua gelas susu itu ke meja makan lalu ikut duduk di hadapan Luhan.

"Ini dia susunya."

Luhan memakan sisa rotinya dengan wajah menekuk.

"Hunnie belum jawab pertanyaanku tadi." gerutunya.

Sehun mengambil sepotong roti lapis. "Hal memalukan tentangmu?"

Luhan mengangguk tepat saat Sehun memasukkan roti lapisnya ke dalam mulut. Dikunyah sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"_Unfortunatelly_," Sehun tersenyum saat melihat perubahan ekspresi Luhan, "Ibumu sudah mengatakannya padaku."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kesal pada ibunya sendiri yang tidak dapat menyimpan rahasia. Luhan meminum susunya dengan kesal juga. Ditambah suara tawa Sehun membuat dia makin kesal.

"Pelan-pelan minumnya, Hannie."

Tanpa mengiraukan omongan Sehun, Luhan mendesah saat sudah menghabiskan susunya dalam sekali teguk. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Luhan memang sangat kekanakan. Namja tampan itu memajukan kepala nya semakin dekat ke arah Luhan.

"Tapi aku senang kok. Aku jadi tahu Xi Luhan merindukan kekasihnya saat sedang sendiri di apartemennya."

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Berniat menyembunyikan pipi putihnya yang sudah berganti warna menjadi pink muda. Sehun menyeringai, menarik dagu Luhan agar bisa melihat wajah cantik yeojanya dengan jelas.

"Saranghae, Hannie."

Sehun tidak mencium Luhan. Hanya mengecupnya sekali kemudian menjilati pinggiran bibir Luhan. Setelah menjauhkan wajahnya kembali, Sehun menjerit dalam hati melihat wajah merah padam Luhan.

"A-apa itu tadi?" tanya Luhan pelan. Tapi Sehun mendengarnya.

"Tadi ada sisa susu yang menempel di pinggiran bibirmu. Jadi aku berbaik hati untuk membersihkannya."

Luhan semakin merona saat mendengar Sehun mengatakan 'bibirmu' dengan santainya.

"A-aku bisa mengelapnya sendiri! Hunnie hanya perlu memberitahuku."

"Eits. Tadi itu morning kiss-ku."

Ting tong Ting tong

Mereka berdua spontan melihat ke arah pintu utama apartemen Luhan. Lalu secara bersamaan kembali saling menatap.

"Jongin?"

"Biar aku yang membukakan pintunya."

Sehun berdiri setelah sebelumnya kembali mengambil sepotong roti lapis. Tapi belum sampai dia keluar dari dapur, Luhan sudah memanggilnya.

"Chamkamman!"

Sehun menoleh.

"Waeyo?"

"Nado saranghae, Hunnie."

Luhan mengatakannya dengan wajah yang tetap memerah. Sehun tersenyum lebar.

"Arra."

Dia pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya membukakan pintu untuk Jongin.

Klek.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti tiba di apartemen Luhan pagi-pagi sekali."

Sehun mengernyit mendapati Jongin langsung mengoceh begitu dia membuka pintu. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju dapur.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Dari ibumu dan dari roti lapis yang tengah kau kunyah, Hun."

Sehun nyengir. Jongin pasti singgah ke rumahnya dulu sebelum ke apartemen Luhan.

"Hai, Luhan." sapa Jongin pada Luhan yang tengah memasukkan beberapa roti lapis untuk bekalnya dan Sehun selama perjalanan menuju Jeju.

Luhan menoleh.

"Pagi, Jongin." balasnya.

Jongin tersenyum miring, menatap Sehun dan Luhan bergantian.

"Apa?"

"Tidak. Aneh saja mendengar Nona Xi menyebut kata 'pagi'. Apa ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan terjadi?"

Sehun maupun Luhan tersentak bersamaan. Luhan dengan salah tingkah kembali memasukkan roti lapis ke tempat bekalnya. Sehun dengan dengan salah tingkah juga meminum susunya yang sempat terlupakan. Jongin mengernyit. Dua sahabatnya itu kembali membuatnya penasaran.

"Kenapa diam saja?"

"A-ani."

Jongin menggedikkan bahu acuh. Matanya tak sengaja melirik ransel Sehun dan Luhan yang ada di sofa.

"Kalian sudah siap? Jangan sampai kita terlambat." ucapnya.

Luhan mengangguk. Yeoja manis itu menyodorkan tempat bekalnya ke Sehun.

"Hunnie, masukkan ini ke tasku."

Lalu Luhan gantian menatap Jongin.

"Kalian berdua keluar duluan saja, Jong. Aku ada urusan sebentar."

Jongin berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Jangan kelamaan, Lu. Kau mau kita ditinggal?"

Luhan berjalan ke kamarnya dengan merengut.

"Arrata, Kim Jongin."

Sehun mengangkat ranselnya dengan tangan kanan dan ransel Luhan dengan tangan kiri.

"Hannie, tasmu sudah kubawa ya."

Luhan tak lagi merengut. Dia tersenyum cantik kepada Sehun.

"Gomawo, Hunnie."

.

"Ya! Itu mereka!"

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Baekhyun. Di sana ada tiga sekawan tengah berlari-lari dengan ransel besar di punggung mereka yang membuat ketiganya terlihat konyol. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa keras sambil menepuk-nepuk tangan mereka heboh. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa Jongin terlihat mempesona dengan baju bebas seperti itu.

Oh. Kyungsoo mulai menyadari sesuatu. Pipi tembemnya mulai berwarna kemerahan.

Tap!

"Hosh.. Hosh.."

Luhan, Sehun, dan Jongin terengah-engah begitu sampai di depan bus pariwisata yang akan membawa mereka nanti.

Baekhyun memberi tanda pada Kyungsoo untuk turun dari bus. Mereka bertiga memang sudah naik dari tadi dan sudah menyiapkan kursi untuk tiga sahabat itu.

"Eh? Aku?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk dirinya tak yakin. Dia jadi merasa gugup sendiri karena akan bertemu dengan Jongin.

"Tentu saja kau, Kyungie. Cepat suruh mereka naik sebelum Park saem datang." suruh Baekhyun sekali lagi.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dengan ragu. Berjalan kaku menuju pintu bus dan akhirnya sampai di luar, memperlihatkan ketiga sahabat yang masih mengatur nafas karena kecapean berlari.

"Lulu."

Luhan mendongak saat seseorang memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu. Hanya ada dua orang. Baekhyun dan..

"Kyungsoo." gumamnya.

Luhan menegakkan badannya. Diikuti oleh kedua namja lain yang juga menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo.

"K-kajja masuk, Lulu. Baekkie sudah menyiapkan kursi untuk kita."

Kyungsoo tampak gugup. Dia buru-buru naik lagi ke bus segera setelah mengatakan kalimat tadi. Luhan mengernyit. Ada apa dengan sahabat berambut pendeknya itu?

Mereka bertiga pun menaiki bus dan mendapati teman-teman sekelas mereka yang lain sudah hadir. Apa tinggal mereka yang belum datang? Luhan tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya. Mengajak untuk melangkah menuju bangku tempat Baekhyun duduk.

"Kita di sini bertiga?"

"Ne! Dan namja duduk di belakang."

Luhan menatap Sehun dan Jongin bergantian.

"Mianhae, Hunnie, Jong-ah. Kalian duduk di belakang bersama Chanyeol, ne?"

Sehun dan Jongin tak menjawab. Mereka hanya menunduk lemas duduk di bangku belakang para yeoja.

"Aku duduk di dekat jendela!" seru Jongin. Dia segera melewati Chanyeol yg terkejut dengan seruannya dan langsung duduk di bangku yang paling dekat dengan jendela.

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku!" protes Chanyeol.

Jongin tampak tak peduli. Dia mendongak menatap Sehun yang masih berdiri.

"Sehun, kau di sampingku." perintah Jongin. Sehun menurut. Jadilah dia duduk di antara Jongin dan Chanyeol.

Para yeoja yang di depan tertawa geli melihat aksi namja-namja itu. Baekhyun pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Karena Yeollie duduknya di pinggir, aku juga di pinggir ne."

Luhan tampak berpikir. Kyungsoo sudah duduk di dekat jendela. Baekhyun juga baru saja berpindah tempat duduk menjadi di pinggir. Jadi, apa dia yang duduk di tengah? "

Baekkie-ya, Kyungie-ya."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo serentak mendongak melihat Luhan yang masih setia berdiri.

"Kenapa masih berdiri, Lulu?" heran Kyungsoo.

Luhan menggaruk pipinya kaku.

"Eng.. Apa aku boleh duduk di tengah?"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan, kemudian menatap Luhan aneh.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Lulu-ya?"

"Tapi kan kalian sudah bersahabat lama. Mana mungkin aku duduk di antara kalian."

Luhan menunduk. Rambut panjang coklat madunya juga ikut turun menutupi wajahnya. Sehun yang duduk di belakang masih dapat melihat itu. Dia meremas tangannya sendiri. Caranya menahan hasrat untuk berdiri dan memeluk yeojanya sekarang juga. Untunglah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berdiri, menggantinya memeluk Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu? Kami sudah menganggapmu sahabat, Lulu." jelas Baekhyun sambil memeluk Luhan. Mereka tidak berdua, Kyungsoo ikut berpelukan bersama. Tak menghiraukan tatapan bingung dari teman sekelas mereka yang menonton.

"Ne, Lulu. Kau sudah menjadi sahabat terbaik kami."

Luhan yang tadinya masih membeku karena pelukan keduanya, sekarang sudah mengangkat tangannya untuk membalas pelukan itu.

"Gomawo, Baekkie, Kyungie."

Selang beberapa detik, pelukan mereka terlepas. Luhan pun sudah duduk di tengah mereka. Mereka mulai untuk mengobrol tentang darmawisata kali ini.

"Pagi, anak-anak."

Seluruh siswa X-A menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan memusatkan perhatian pada wali kelas mereka yang berdiri di depan dekat supir bus.

"Nah, karena semuanya sudah masuk ke dalam bus, kita akan mulai perjalanan kita ke Jeju!"

"Neeee!"

.

Langit sudah sangat gelap saat mereka tiba di Jeju. Mereka menginap di hotel.. Yah, tidak terlalu mewah sih. Tapi cukuplah menampung 45 murid X-A.

Mereka sudah mengatur kamarnya. Satu kamar berisi tiga orang. Dan seperti yang bisa kita duga, BaekHanSoo pasti sekamar. Dengan itu tiga namja lain terpaksa sekamar juga, YeolHunJong. Tak ada jadwal untuk malam ini. Mereka diperbolehkan untuk langsung tidur.

Tok.

Tok.

Tiga yeoja cantik itu menoleh ke arah pintu kamar begitu terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Biar aku yang buka pintunya."

Luhan langsung melangkah menuju pintu. Membuka pintunya perlahan, takut yang mengetuk pintu tadi adalah mahluk mengerikan.

"Hunnie.."

Salah. Bukan mahluk mengerikan mengetuk pintu tadi. Melainkan mahluk mempesona nan tampan lah yang ada di depan Luhan sekarang.

Sehun tersenyum manis mendapati Luhan yang dengan imutnya terkejut. Dia menarik tangan yeoja itu sedikit menjauhi kamar, akibatnya Luhan tidak sempat menutup pintu.

"Hunnie, ada apa kemari?" tanya Luhan bingung.

Sehun kembali menarik tangan Luhan. Namun kali ini dengan sedikit hentakan. Jadilah Luhan jatuh di pelukannya. Sehun melingkari pinggang ramping Luhan dengan tangannya, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan dan menghirup aroma memabukkan khas yeojanya.

"Hunnie merindukan Hannie." ujar Sehun manja.

Luhan tersenyum lalu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun, membalas pelukan hangat kekasihnya.

"Hannie juga rindu sama Hunnie."

Sehun menggesek-gesekan hidung mancungnya ke leher Luhan. Kebiasaannya dari kecil saat dia benar-benar merindukan yeoja yang memiliki mata seperti rusa ini.

"Geli, Hunnie."

Sehun tak mendengarkan. Tetap menggesekkan hidungnya. Luhan pun melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar di leher Sehun. Hendak menjauhkan diri karena tak dapat menahan geli, tapi pastinya gagal. Sehun masih memeluk pinggang Luhan.

"Hannie mau kabur, eoh?" tanya Sehun menyeringai nakal.

Luhan tahu itu pertanda buruk, namun tetap saja jantungnya berpacu cepat dan pipinya memerah.

"Ini sudah malam, Hunnie. Nanti kalau dilihat orang lain bagaimana?"

Sehun merengut.

"Arraseo. Kau masuklah."

Sehun baru saja mau melepaskan pelukannya, namun Luhan tiba-tiba menarik kerah kaos Sehun dan..

Chuu~

Sehun mengerjabkan matanya kaget. Hanya tiga detik kemudian ciuman itu terlepas. Luhan menunduk. Sangat malu atas tindakan nekatnya tadi. Sehun masih kaget. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum dan memeluk Luhan lagi. Kali ini lebih erat.

"Hannie mulai nakal ya."

"Habis Hannie takut Hunnie marah terus jauhin Hannie."

Sehun tertawa pelan. Kekasihnya memang yang paling imut sedunia.

"Saranghae, Hunnie."

Sehun menghentikan tawanya. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan dan tersenyum lembut mendengar pengakuan kekasihnya tadi.

"Nado saranghae, Hannie."

.

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

Luhan..

Sehun..

Ya, Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di pintu kamar mereka sejak tadi. Bahkan sebelum kejadian Luhan mencium Sehun. Oh, Kyungsoo sungguh tak percaya ini. Tadinya dia hanya mau menutup pintu yang dibiarkan terbuka oleh Luhan tapi..

Kyungsoo akhirnya masuk kembali ke kamar saat merasa tak tahan lagi melihat lovey dovey itu.

"Mana Lulu?" heran Baekhyun karena setelah sekian lama Kyungsoo keluar, dia tak membawa Luhan bersamanya.

"Ne? Ah, Lulu tadi dipanggil Sehun." gugup Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengernyit namun tak bertanya lebih jauh. Dia sedang asik bertukar pesan dengan Chanyeol.

Sementara Kyungsoo masih melamun memikirkan kejadian yang dilihatnya tadi.

'Apa Jongin mengetahuinya?'

.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinue

Keukeu, jangan lupa review ne, reader-nim? ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle: Bestfriend

Author: Lee Hae Eun

Genre: Romance, School life, Friendshipp

Rating: PG-15

Cast: Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, etc.

Lee's Note: Annyeong~ /hening sejenak/ kyah! Lee baru ingat, MIANHAEE /bow sedalam-dalamnya/ pasti banyak yang melupakan FF ini deh /pundung/ abis Lee udah lamaaa banget gak update kan? huhu, mian ne, reader-nim? /puppy eyes/ Lee janji lain kali bakalan lebih cepet update. lagipula kan kemarin-kemarin Lee lama update karena Lee sibuk UN. sekarang udah siap UN, Lee jadi bebas deh. untuk FF ini yang memang tak seberapa dibandingkan dengan karya author-nim lain yang ada di luar sana(?) Lee minta maaf yak /sungkem/

Thanks to: **WinterHeaven**, **tupi mutiata**, **RZHH 261220**, **candra**, **kioko2121**, **guest**, kalian semua penyemangat sayaaa /kiss n hug atu-atu/

Yosh! Happy Reading yaa~

.

.

_'Apa Jongin mengetahuinya?' _

.

.

"Lulu cepatlah! Aku belum gosok gigi!" teriak Baekhyun di depan kamar mandi kamar hotel mereka, yang jelas berisi Luhan di dalamnya.

"Nee! Chankammanyo~!" balas Luhan berteriak dari dalam.

Baekhyun langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dengan jawaban Luhan. Dia berjalan lesu ke ranjang besar mereka dan duduk dengan tangan menyilang. Kyungsoo, yang sudah rapi sejak pagi dan sedang berdandan sedikit di depan meja rias, tersenyun kecil melihat pantulan Baekhyun di kacanya.

"Baekkie-ya, kau seperti sedang merajuk pada kekasihmu." kata Kyungsoo dengan nada jahil. Baekhyun makin mempoutkan bibirnya. "Biar saja! Habisnya Lulu lama sih!"

Sambil memasang jepit rambut kecil di bagian poninya, Kyungsoo menjawab dengan santai, "Siapa suruh lupa gosok gigi waktu mandi tadi."

"Aah! Kalian sama-sama nyebelin!"

Cklek.

Bunyi pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka itu mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Dari sana tampaklah Luhan yang tengah mengeringkan rambut panjang coklat madunya dengan handuk. Luhan yang merasa diperhatikan pun mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Eh? Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

Kedua yeoja yang sedari tadi diam pun secara bersamaan menggeleng. "Aniya." bahkan mengelak pun mereka secara bersamaan juga. Luhan tersenyum manis melihat kekompakan dua sekawan ini.

"Baekkie, kau tidak jadi gosok gigi?"

Baekhyun tersentak dari kekagumannya akan rambut indah Luhan, bisa dipastikan itu alasan dia melihat Luhan dengan mata berbinar sewaktu yeoja itu keluar dari kamar mandi tadi.

"O-oh! Geure, aku masuk dulu." Baekhyun melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan saat berpapasan dengan Luhan, Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu. Dia pun menoleh menatap Luhan. "Jangan lupa, Lulu. Aku masih marah padamu." dan dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi.

Luhan terbengong di tempatnya, masih mencerna apa maksud kalimat Baekhyun tadi.

"Sudahlah, dia hanya bercanda." Suara Kyungsoo cukup mengejutkan Luhan. Terlihat dari cara yeoja itu tersentak.

Merasa mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo akan membuatnya tak bosan selagi menunggu Baekhyun menggosok gigi, Luhan pun duduk di ranjang. Tempat yang sama dengan tampat Baekhyun tadi. Jadi Kyungsoo -tanpa perlu menoleh- bisa melihat ekspresi Luhan di kacanya. Sebenarnya dia masih ada keperluan di meja kaca itu, bukan berarti dia sombong ya.

"Maksud Kyungie?"

"Yah, dari tatapannya tadi aku tahu kalau Baekkie sama seperti ku." Kyungsoo menghentikan kalimatnya menunggu respon Luhan, tapi yeoja cantik itu masih menatap Kyungsoo dari kaca meja rias. Ekspresinya membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Aku dan Baekkie, sama-sama mengagumi rambut panjangmu, Lulu."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Memang banyak orang yang sudah secara blak-blakan mengaku menyukai rambutnya. Karena panjang dan warna coklat madunya yang lembut.

"Tapi aku juga menyukai rambut kalian, kok." aku Luhan. "Rambut sebahu Kyungie cantik. Warna hitamnya mengingatkanku pada Snow White."

Kyungsoo berbalik menghadap Luhan dan Luhan dapat melihat yeoja itu tersipu. Apa karena pujiannya?

"Lulu-yaa~ Ini kali pertama rambutku dipuji! Uwahh, gomawo Luluuu!" seru Kyungsoo heboh sambil memeluk Luhan langsung. Membuat Luhan harus membungkuk karena Kyungsoo memeluk lehernya.

"Kyung- Uuh, Kyungie-ya!" seru Luhan susah payah karena pelukan Kyungsoo yang terlalu erat.

"Ups, mian Lulu." Kyungsoo pun melepaskan pelukannya, Luhan akhirnya bisa bernafas dengan lega.

"Pelukanmu cukup erat, Kyungie." desah Luhan. Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil nyengir.

"Aku hanya terlalu senang karena ada yang memuji rambutku." dan Kyungsoo kemudian membulatkan matanya seakan melupakan sesuatu. "Bagaimana dengan Baekkie? Rambut Baekkie bagaimana?" tanyanya beruntun.

"Emm, Baekkie-"

Cklek.

Tepat setelah Luhan menyebutkan nama Baekhyun, yeoja itu sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung mendudukan diri di samping Luhan. Luhan tersenyum melihatnya.

"Rambut Baekkie juga tak kalah cantik. Warnanya merah maroon, mirip Ariel. Itu loh, si putri duyungnya Disney." cerita Luhan panjang dengan nada melamun. Dua yeoja yang mendengar Luhan bicara mengernyit dan saling bertukar pandang.

"Lulu kenapa?"

"Eh? Tadinya dia mau memuji rambutmu, Baekkie."

Luhan tersentak dari lamunannya saat mendengar percakapan itu. Dan segera mendelik pada dua temannya. "Ish! Itu pujian tahu!"

"Pujian apanya? Kau bilang aku mirip Ariel begitu." sungut Baekhyun tak terima.

"Itu pujian, Baekkiee! Daripada aku bilang kau mirip-hmmph! Hmmphtt!"

Kyungsoo menatap datar kedua temannya yang entah sedang apa itu. Baekhyun yang membekap mulut Luhan, dan Luhan sendiri yang sedang meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Merasa lelah karena hanya menatap dan dua yeoja itu belum juga ada yang mau menyerah, Kyungsoo pun mengalihkan perhatiannya dan melihat layar handphonenya bermaksud melihat jam. Seketika matanya membulat.

"Kyaa! Kita terlambat!" pekik Kyungsoo. Menghentikan kegiatan kedua yeoja yang sedang bertengkar 'cantik' tadi.

"Terlambat apa, Kyungie?" tanya BaekLu bersamaan.

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya sebelum menjawab. Dan dia menjawab dengan nada tinggi. "KITA TERLAMBAT SARAPAN, PABOYAA!"

Baekhyun dan Luhan menatap Kyungsoo horor karena telah memanggil mereka paboya, tapi tertupi karena satu alasan yang membuat mereka bertiga saling menatap kemudian kembali berteriak dengan nada -lebih- tinggi secara bersamaan.

"KYAAA! KITA TERLAMBATT!"

Mereka bertiga pun sibuk kesana-kemari keliling kamar sambil menggertu komat-kamit tak jelas. Misalnya: berebut duduk di meja rias untuk sekedar berdandan atau menatap rambut, membongkar isi lemari untuk memilih baju, juga membongkar koper untuk memilih sepatu yang akan mereka kenakan.

"Kalian sudah siap?"

"Eo."

Dan saat pintu dibuka, langsung ada tiga namja dengan tinggi menjulang di depan mereka.

"Eh!?" seru BaekHanSoo bersamaan melihat Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin berdiri di pintu kamar hotel mereka.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya dengan sengaja.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, tak terganggu sama sekali dengan tatapan dari tiga yeoja itu. "Sebenarnya kami sudah di sini dari tadi. Tapi karena tak berani mengetuk pintu kamar kalian, kami menunggu di luar."

"Tapi kami sama sekali tak mengintip kok. Jinjjaya!" sela Jongin cepat agar tiga yeoja itu tak curiga.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masih menyipitkan mata mereka curiga. Tak terlalu percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Sedangkan Luhan sudah membuang rasa curiganya jauh-jauh. Selain karena Jongin adalah sahabatnya, di sana juga ada Sehun. Kekasihnya tak mungkin membiarkan ada namja lain yang mengintipnya.

"Hannie."

Luhan dengan cepat menoleh saat mendengar nada datar namun sedikit kekanakan itu memanggilnya. "Hmm? Waeyo, Hunnie?" tanyanya. Sebenarnya dengan nada biasa, tapi Sehun saja yang melihatnya sangat manis sampai-sampai namja itu menarik pipi Luhan.

"Tadi kenapa kalian teriak, hm? Kalian membuat kami khawatir." pipi Luhan merona sedikit mendengar nada lembut kalimat Sehun, tapi kemudian dia membulatkan matanya sama seperti yang dilakukan Kyungsoo juga Baekhyun saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Oh iya, Hunnie! Kita sudah terlambat! Sarapan di cafetaria hotel, ya ampun!" pekik Luhan heboh. Dia segera menggenggam tangan Sehun dan mereka berdua berlari meninggalkan dua pasang manusia yang sedang bengong di depan kamar hotel para yeoja.

Jongin menatap dua punggung yang semakin menjauh itu tak percaya. Sahabatnya dengan mudah melupakannya? Setidaknya mengajaknya ikut pun tidak?

Kyungsoo, yang ada di samping Jongin, menatap namja itu sendu. Dia tahu pasti apa yang dirasakan Jongin saat ini. Bayangan malam Kemarin kembali mengganggu pikiran Kyungsoo. Padahal sekuat tenaga dia melupakan kejadian itu dan berusaha bersikap biasa saja pada Luhan dan Sehun.

Di waktu yang sama, Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya seakan memikirkan sesuatu. Kemudian dia tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai, sambil bertukar pandang dengan Chanyeol. Tentu saja Chanyeol tahu arti tatapan Baekhyun. Mereka sepasang kekasih kan? Ikatan batin mereka pasti kuat.

"Kyungie-ya." panggil Baekhyun, membangunkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya.

"Waeyo, Baekkie?"

"Annyeong!"

Kyungsoo melongo melihat happy couple itu sudah berlari meninggalkan dirinya berdua dengan Jongin tepat setelah Baekhyun mengucapkan salam perpisahan singkat.

"Ck! Dasar!"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin yang menggerutu di sampingnya. Dan anehnya, Kyungsoo justru tersenyum tipis melihat cara Jongin menggerutu yang menurutnya lucu. Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, Kyungsoo pun memanggil Jongin, walaupun suaranya terdengar lirih.

"Jong-ah."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tepat di manik mata yeoja itu. Membuat gerak-gerik Kyungsoo jadi terlihat aneh karena gugupnya.

"Eng.. Kajja. Kita sudah terlambat bukan? Nan-nanti.."

"Arra. Park Songsaenim pasti akan menghukum kita, benar?"

"N-ne."

Mereka pun mulai berjalan, setelah sebelumnya Kyungsoo mengunci kamar hotel para yeoja. Jalan mereka cukup lambat. Karena Kyungsoo yang terlalu kikuk hingga berjalan pun seperti robot. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. Jika seperti ini pasti hukuman mereka akan bertambah parah.

Grep!

"Eh?"

Kyungsoo menatap genggaman tangan Jongin pada tangannya dengan wajah memerah sempurna. Saat ia hendak menatap si pemilik tangan, ternyata Jongin lebih dulu menatapnya. Sambil tersenyum!

"Kau lama sekali, Soo. Kita harus berlari seperti mereka."

Dan sebelum Kyungsoo sempat menjawab sepatah katapun, Jongin sudah menarik tangannya dan membawanya berlari menuju cafetaria hotel. Ahh. Berlarian sambil berpegangan tangan, bukankah itu sangat romantis?

.

.

"Nah anak-anak, sekarang silahkan menikmati keindahan pantai ini. Jangan pergi terlalu jauh atau kalian akan ditinggal bus. Ada pertanyaan?"

"Songsaenim!"

"Wae?"

"Kami boleh berenang, kan?"

"Andwae! Di pantai ini kalian hanya boleh melihat-lihat pemandangan?"

"Ah wae?!"

"Untuk berenang, hanya boleh dilakukan di pantai dekat hotel."

"Jinjja? Yeyy!"

Di sinilah mereka sekarang. Di pantai indah tempat mereka beristirahat setelah mengunjungi beberapa tempat unik di Jeju. Semua anak X-A sudah keluar daris bus pariwisata sambil berlari-lari seperti anak kecil. Tentu saja, enam sekawan yang menjadi tokoh utama juga seperti itu. Tapi setelah cukup lama berjalan tak tentu arah, mereka mulai berpisah.

"Eh? Kemana mereka?" tanya Kyungsoo saat menyadari bahwa dua pasang manusia lain tak ada di sekelilingnya. Tapi bukan berarti dia tak senang hanya berdua dengan Jongin, lagi.

"Hah.. Jangan bilang mereka sengaja meninggalkan kita berdua?" desah Jongin. Keinginannya untuk bersenang-senang dengan dua sahabatnya pun harus ditunda. Walaupun ketika di bus tadi dia duduk bertiga dengan Luhan dan Sehun sebagai permintaan maaf sudah meninggalkannya waktu pergi ke cafetaria tadi pagi, tetap saja akhir-akhir ini mereka kehilangan waktu bertiga. Semalam juga, saat Sehun pergi dari kamar meninggalkannya hanya dengan Chanyeol. Kemana sih Sehun saat itu?

"Hei, Jong-ah!"

Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya saat suara Kyungsoo memanggil namanya. Jongin bukan tipe orang yang suka dipanggil seenaknya dengan nama akrab. 'Jong-ah' adalah nama akrab dari Sehun dan Luhan dari mereka kecil, yah walaupun sekarang mereka lebih sering memanggilnya 'Kkamjong'. Tapi sewaktu Kyungsoo memanggilnya 'Jong-ah' dia tak merasa risih sama sekali. Rasanya panggilan itu pas dipanggil Kyungsoo untuknya. Rasanya...

"Kau melamun lagi, Jong-ah."

"Eh-eh? Mian, Soo." aduh, Jongin salah tingkah di depan seorang yeoja. Ini yang pertama kalinya.

"Aku mau kembali ke bus. Kalau kau?" tawar Kyungsoo. Dalam hati dia berdoa agar Jongin mau menemaninya.

Jongin menggedikan bahunya. "Ikut kau saja. Tak mungkin aku membiarkan seorang yeoja sendirian kan?"

"Yeah!" tanpa sadar Kyungsoo berseru riang. Dan saat dia menyadarinya, dia melihat Jongin sedang menahan tawanya. Seketika wajahnya merah padam persis seperti pagi tadi.

"Soo? Kajja!"

Jongin tersenyum kecil sambil berjalan menuju bus. Kegundahan hatinya yang diakibatkan kedua sahabat jahatnya itu seolah hilang saat melihat Kyungsoo. Yeoja itu memang selalu bertingkah lucu. Membuat tangan Jongin gatal untuk tak mencubit pipi tembemnya. Tapi Jongin sadar hubungan mereka tidak sedekat itu. Jadi Jongin tak melakukannya.

Saat sudah sampai di depan bus pariwisata, mereka berdua secara bersamaan membalik badan mereka. Menatap pantai yang dihiasi murid-murid X-A untuk terakhir kalinya. Tapi kemudian mata Jongin menangkap siluet dua orang yang dia kenal. Matanya menyipit berusaha memfokuskan pandangan. Dan sekarang dia yakin, itu benar Sehun dan Luhan, sahabatnya.

"Soo-ya, itu Luhan dan Sehun."

Kyungsoo langsung menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk Jongin. Rasa panik langsung menjalarinya saat melihat Sehun dan Luhan hanya berdua saja. Tidak ada murid lain di sekitar mereka. Kyungsoo panik karena sepasang kekasih itu mungkin saja melakukan tindakan yang.. Seperti semalam.

"Apa sebaiknya kita-" Jongin menghentikan kalimatnya. Terlalu terkejut melihat adegan yang dilakukan kedua sahabatnya.

Kyungsoo juga terkejut. Kepanikannya tadi menjadi nyata. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin menaiki bus mereka, dan duduk di salah satu bangku.

"..Jongin-ah.." panggil Kyungsoo pelan. Sosok Jongin yang terdiam dengan pandangan kosong seperti ini sungguh mengerikan baginya.

"Jong-"

"Kyungsoo." potong Jongin cepat. "Kau sudah tahu kan, Kyungsoo? Kau sudah tahu tentang mereka, kan?" Tanyanya beruntun. Matanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang sama seperti hari pertama mereka. Tatapan mengintimidasi yang sudah lama tak Kyungsoo lihat.

"Ne, keundae-"

"Jadi benar kau sudah tahu." Jongin tersenyum sedih. "Apa aku yang terakhir mengetahuinya? Selama ini aku pasti terlihat bodoh, benar?"

"Aniya, Jong-"

"Mereka sahabatku, tapi mereka merahasiakan hal sebesar ini."

"Jong-ah, dengar-"

"Apa aku terlihat mudah bagi kalian? Semua—"

"KIM JONGIN!" teriak Kyungsoo kesal dengan nada tingginya. Bahkan rasa takut tak lagi dirasakannya. Sedari tadi dia mencoba jelaskan apa yang terjadi. Tapi Jongin malah terus memotongnya dan menyimpulkan secara sepihak. Tidak bisakah Jongin mendengarnya dulu?

Jongin menutup mulutnya rapat. Dia bingung kenapa dirinya menuruti perkataan Kyungsoo begitu saja.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Jong-ah." Jongin mendongak menatap Kyungsoo mendengar nada lembut yeoja itu.

"Geure. Sehun dan Luhan memang memiliki hubungan spesial. Tapi mereka tidak memberitahu siapapun. Aku mengetahuinya tanpa sengaja, Jong-ah." Jelas

Kyungsoo serinci mungkin. Sedikit lega karena tatapan Jongin sudah tak semengerikan tadi. Berarti Jongin menerima penjelasannya dengan baik, kan?

"Kenapa mereka menyembunyikannya?" tanya Jongin dengan nada lemah. Kyungsoo mengelus bahu Jongin, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Mungkin mereka tahu tentangmu, Jong-ah. Mereka tidak mau kau merasa terkhianati."

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pantai melalui jendela bus. Menatap sepasang kekasih yang tengah bermesraan di pantai yang hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Lebih menyakitkan jika aku mengetahuinya seperti ini."

.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinue

Oh ya, Lee turut berdukacita ya, atas keluarnya Kris dari EXO TT*TT Walaupun Kris gak ada di FF Lee, Lee sayang kok sama Kris /hug Kris/ Bagi para fansnya Duizhang, tetep dukung EXO ya. karena bagaimanapun Kris pernah menjadi bagian EXO. Love you, Kris!

Ehm, Lee juga punya FF baru, judulnya **Four Flower Petals**, buat yang mau baca, kunjungin akun Lee yah!

Annyeong!

Dont forget to review, reader-nim~


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle: Bestfriend

Author: Lee Hae Eun

Genre: Romance, School life, Friendshipp

Rating: PG-15

Cast: Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, etc.

Lee's Note: Annyeong~ ketemu lagi sama Lee disinii~ /senyum ceria, reader natap datar/ hehe, pasti seneng kan ketemu Lee lagi? seneng kan? ya kan? /reader tetep natap datar/ huwaa, Lee diacuhin T^T gak papa deh, biar Lee sendiri aja yang merasa senang bisa ketemu ama reader-nim. eh, kok Lee jadi kayak pembawa acara gitu ya? /nampar diri sendiri/ ada yang nungguin FF ini kagak? menurut penerawangan (?) Lee nih ya, FF ini udah mau mendekati ending! /jdaarr/ soalnya kan si Kkamjongie udah tau tentang HunHan, jadi tinggal penyelesaiannya aja. mungkin.. hmm.. /elus dagu/ dua chapter lagi deh. soalnya Lee juga kagak berpengalaman bikin yang panjang-panjang. fufu.

Thanks to: **Sanshaini Hikari**, **RZSL 261220**, **ereng**, **Hayoung Oh**, **candra, lisnana1**, **rinrinchan00**, kalian semua penyemangat sayaaa /kiss n hug atu-atu/

Yosh! Happy Reading yaa~

.

.

_"Lebih menyakitkan jika aku mengetahuinya seperti ini."_

.

.

Luhan bergerak gelisah di bangkunya.

Dari tadi Jongin sahabatnya itu diam saja. Sejak bus bergerak dari pantai tempat mereka berhenti tadi, sampai sekarang, sudah 10 menit berlalu. Rencananya sih Luhan akan bicara pada Jongin setelah sampai di hotel nanti. Tapi rasanya 10 menit yang berlalu sangat membosankan. Jongin yang diam terus tak membuka percakapan membuat suasana bangku mereka hening. Luhan bisa saja membuka percakapan, dia sudah mencobanya tadi. Tapi hanya Sehun yang akan meresponnya. Jadilah mereka larut dalam obrolan hingga dia melupakan masalah Jongin. Dan saat Luhan menyadarinya, suasana kembali hening mencekam.

_Ada apa sih dengan anak itu?_

Merasa tak tahan untuk tak membahas Jongin pada Sehun kekasihnya, Luhan pun merogoh dengan perlahan tas tangannya untuk mengambil handphone. Mengirim pesan pada Sehun.

_Hunnie-ya._

Ting.

Sehun merogoh kantongnya dengan dahi merengut. Jarang ada yang mengiriminya pesan. Paling hanya teman-temannya saja. Tapi kan sekarang dia bersama mereka sekarang. Dan saat dia melihat nama kontak si pengirim pesan, kerutan di dahinya makin dalam.

Luhan yang meliriknya diam-diam berusaha menahan tawanya sekuat tenaga, padahal ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk itu.

_Hannie? Wae?_

Luhan yang merasakan getar handphone-nya tersenyum kecil. Ah, rasanya menyenangkan juga seperti ini. Romantis.

_Ehehe. Aniya~_

Sehun yang juga sudah mengganti profile-nya menjadi silent pun dengan segera membuka handphone-nya. Setelah membaca pesan Luhan, dia tersenyum tipis. Kekasihnya menggemaskan sekali.

_AIsh. Lalu kenapa kau mulai tadi?_

_Aku bosan!_

_Sebentar lagi kita sampai hotel, bersabarlah sayang._

Kyaa! Luhan merona hebat membaca pesan Sehun. Tapi kemudian dengan cepat dia memukul kepalanya sendiri. Ya ampunnn. Kenapa dia melupakan Jongin lagi, sih? Selalu begini tiap ada Sehun.

_Eh. Hunnie-ya!_

_Sudah ingat apa yang tadi ingin kau katakan?_

Luhan melirik Sehun dan mendapati kekasihnya juga menatapnya sambil berdecak. Oh, Luhan lupa Sehun tahu segala tentang dirinya.

_YA!_

_Arraseo arraseo. Hannie chagi mau bilang apa eoh?_

_Tentang Jongin. Dia sangat diam dari tadi._

Sehun melirik Jongin yang sedang menutup mata dengan headset di kedua telinganya. Tidak tahu dia sedang tidur atau pura-pura tidur

_Geure. Kau tahu dia kenapa?_

_Kalau aku tahu aku tak akan membahasnya denganmu, Hun-ah!_

_Nado mollaseo. Nanti di hotel aku akan menanyakannya._

Luhan baru saja akan mengetikkan balasan untuk Sehun, tapi handphone-nya bergetar lagi tanda ada pesan lain yang masuk. Luhan melirik bangku di depannya. Si pengirim pesan duduk di situ.

Kyungsoo.

_Lulu, nanti di hotel aku mau bicara sesuatu._

Luhan mengernyit. Entah kenapa dia merasa Kyungsoo akan membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

_Sesuatu apa? Kita bertiga?_

Lalu dengan cepat Luhan juga mengetikkan balasan untuk pesan Sehun tadi.

_Ok. Tadi Kyungsoo baru saja mengajakku bicara di hotel nanti. Sepertinya serius_.

_Eo. Aku juga akan mengirimi Jongin pesan._

Luhan tak membalas pesan Sehun karena lagi-lagi Kyungsoo memgirimnya pesan. Susah juga berbalas pesan dengan dua orang.

_Nanti kau akan tahu, Lulu. Seharusnya hanya kita berdua, tapi Baekkie ngotot ingin ikut. Dasar!_

"Psst! Lulu!"

Luhan mendongak setelah membaca pesan Kyungsoo karena mendengar desisan dari bangku di depannya. Tampak hanya kepala Baekhyun menyembul dari bangku bus. Dia membalikan badannya dan bertumpu dengan lutut. Dan kalau Luhan tidak salah lihat, ada tangan Chanyeol yang memegang pinggang Baekhyun. Mungkin untuk menjaga kalau-kalau bus berhenti mendadak Baekhyun tak akan jatuh.

"Baekkie?" gumam Luhan.

"Ne. Na-ya! Baekkie-ga!" seru Baekhyun pelan. Jujur saja, dia terlihat seperti anak lima tahun sekarang.

"Wae irae?" tanya Luhan menahan senyumnya. Dia gemas dengan tingkah yeoja kelinci ini.

"Kyungie bilang, apa kau menyetujui aku ikut di rapat kalian nanti?"

Dan pada akhirnya Luhan tertawa juga. Rapat apanya?

"Eum. Tentu saja boleh. Tapi aku tidak tahu Kyungie mau membicarakan apa." balas Luhan jujur.

Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya di depannya wajah. " Tak usah khawatir. Selama ada aku, Kyungie tak akan membentakmu."

Dan setelahnya terdengar suara pukulan yang Luhan yakin berasal dari Kyungsoo, diperuntukkan pada Baekhyun. Luhan tertawa lagi.

"Arraseo. Baekkie sebaiknya kembali duduk saja. Nanti jatuh loh." peringatnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapi. "Tidak akan, Lulu. Yeollie memegang pinggangku."

Berarti Luhan tidak salah lihat tadi.

"Baekkie-ya! Lihat! Ada Yesung Super Junior!" seru Luhan sambil menunjuk luar jendela bus. Mendengar itu spontan Baekhyun menempelkan wajahnya di jendela dengan keributan karena Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelah jendela.

"Eodi? Yesungie oppa eodiyaa?"

"Baek, apa sih yang kau cari?!"

"Chanyeol! Pegang Baekhyun dengan benar!"

Luhan menutup mulutnya agar kekehannya tak terdengar. Mengerjai Baekhyun memang menyenangkan. Sampai tak melihat tatapan bingung dari kekasihnya sendiri.

.

.

"Baekkie, geumanhae! Cukup protesnya oke?" gerutu Kyungsoo sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Masih terlihat cute walaupun jelas dia benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah sahabatnya, Baekhyun, sejak kejadian di bus yang Luhan mengerjainya, terus berceloteh nonstop. Sampai sekarang mereka sudah di kamar hotel mereka bertiga. Dan Kyungsoo bertambah kesal karena Luhan juga tidak terpengaruh ocehan Baekhyun. Luhan justru tertawa dan makin menggoda yeoja kelinci itu. Ugh! Sudah tahu mood-nya sedang jelek, tapi sepertinya duo BaekLu sangat bersemangat adu mulut hingga melupakan yeoja manis sepertinya.

Luhan tertawa di dalam hatinya. Dia tahu Kyungsoo tengah kalut. Tapi dia mencoba membuat suasana menjadi ceria. Rasanya suasana galau-galauan tak cocok di study tour mereka. Sekarang waktunya bersenang-senang kan?

Poor Luhan, kita lihat saja bagaimana reaksi Luhan saat Kyungsoo menceritakannya.

Baekhyun memasang raut wajah kesal juga. Dia ikut duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Abisnya Lulu sih! Bikin kesel!" Oceh Baekhyun lagi. Tapi begitu melihat deathglare mata owl Kyungsoo ia meringis pelan. "Arrata, Kyungie chagi. Aku akan diam." Lanjutnya seraya membuat gerakan menutup mulut.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Lalu tersenyum tipis pada Baekhyun. Mereka tidak pernah berhasil marahan dalam waktu lama. Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Luhan yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi.

"Lulu, masuklah. Kenapa diam di sana eoh?" ajak Kyungsoo dengan nada lembut. Luhan tersenyum lebar. Yeoja itu mengangguk semangat dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Dalam hati Luhan berseru riang. Kyungsoo tidak marah padanyaa!

"Nee? Kyungie mau bicara apa padaku?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Suasana hatinya masih gembira.

Kyungsoo terlihat ragu. Dia mengapit kedua lengan sahabatnya dan terakhir mereka duduk melingkar dengan kaki bersila di tengah kasur queen size itu. "Ini sesuatu yang.. Emm.. Sensitif mungkin?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Sesuatu yang sensitif? Setahunya, selama mengenal Kyungsoo empat tahun ini, Kyungsoo tak pernah menyukai hal-hal sensitif. Dan kemudian feeling-nya yang kuat mengerti gelagat sahabatnya itu. Ini pasti tentang Luhan.

"Kyungie, Kau yakin mau membicarakan ini sekarang? Kita sedang study tour lho." peringat Baekhyun. Sungguh! Mereka akan pulang besok sore! Mana bisa dia tahan dengan suasana serius selama itu?!

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Lalu menatap Luhan sendu. "Aku tidak mungkin bisa melihat Jongin seperti itu lebih lama lagi, Baekkie."

_Jongin?_ Luhan langsung menegakan tubuhnya. "Kyungie tahu kenapa Jongin seperti itu?" cercanya langsung.

"Sabar, Lulu." Kyungsoo menahannya. "Ada yang harus Baekhyun tahu dulu." Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. "Kau belum tahu, Baekk=

ie. Bahwa Luhan dan Sehun berpacaran."

Baekhyun menaikkan satu alisnya bingung. "Eh? Aku sudah tahu kok."

Kyungsoo dan Luhan langsung melongo tak percaya. Kyungsoo yang syok kenapa Baekhyun tahu lebih dulu. Dan parahnya, tak memberitahu dirinya yang notabene adalah sahabatnya sendiri! Sedangkan Luhan syok berat mendengar dua sahabatnya mengetahui fakta yang sudah lama dijaganya rapat-rapat. Bagaimana mungkin mereka tahu?

"Baekkie-ya, Kyungie-ya, kalian tahu? Ten-tentang a-aku.. dan Se-sehun?" tanyanya gemetar.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo -yang entah kenapa bisa- mengenggam tangan Luhan bersamaan. "LULU!" Bentak mereka, bersamaan lagi.

Luhan yang tadi menunduk, perlahan mendongak. Dengan mata yang sudah berair. "Huwaa.. Mianhae, Kyungie, Baekkie. Jeongmal mianhae. Hiks hiks.. Aku benar-benar tak berguna! Hiks!" Luhan mulai memukul kepalanya sendiri, yang dengan segera ditahan KyungBaek. "Hiks! Aku malah tak jujur pada kalian! Padahal.. Hiks hiks.. Padahal kalian sudah mau berteman padaku, hiks! Aku benar-benar tak berguna! Huwaa.."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sudah tak tahan melihat Luhan menangis, menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukan mereka. Sebuah pelukan sahabat yang hangat.

"Ssh! Lulu tenanglah. Kami tak apa kok, Lulu tak jujur pada kami." Bujuk Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangguk menambahkan. "Eoh! Lagipula kami tahu kok tanpa Lulu memberitahu!"

Luhan melepas pelukan itu perlahan. Dia menatap Kyungsoo dan bertanya walaupun masih sedikit terisak. "Tapi Kyungie baru tahu kan?"

Kyungsoo tersentak. "I-iya sih.. Baru kemarin aku lihat Lulu dan Sehun sedang.. Uhh.. Kisseu." Kyungsoo merona hanya dengan mengatakan kalimat tadi. Karena bayangan kemarin kembali mengotori pikirannya yang polos.

Luhan dan Baekhyun juga merona. Siapa sih yang tidak malu saat mendengar kata kisseu? Hanya namja dengan tingkat yadong akut yang begitu. Apalagi Luhan, sang pelaku. Saking malunya dia, telinganya juga ikut memerah.

"Ja-jadi Kyungie lihat yang kemarin ya?"

Kyaa! Tidak terbayang betapa malunya Luhan saat ini. Apalagi—

"Ne. Lulu duluan yang.. Ehm." sahut Kyungsoo tak berdosa.

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya kaget."Omo! Jinjja? Lulu yang kisseu Sehun? Omo! Omo!" lebay Baekhyun. Bahkan dia mengipas-ngipas wajahnya yang terasa panas. Otaknya otomatis membayangkan Luhan yang mencium Sehun duluan. Dasar Baekhyun!

Kyungsoo tadinya mau menyahuti perkataan Baekhyun, tapi kemudian dia teringat Jongin. Oh, dia melupakan namja itu dan malah merona membayangkan kisseu HunHan. Kemana pembicaraan serius mereka tadi?

"Ah ah!"

Baekhyun dan Luhan menatap Kyungsoo bingung mendengar seruan aneh yeoja itu.

"Ada apa, Kyungie?"

Kyungsoo kembali memasang wajah serius. Suasana juga mulai kembali mencekam.

"Ini tentang Jongin, Lulu."

Luhan tanpa sadar menahan nafas menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Kyungsoo.

"Jongin juga mengetahuinya. Kau. Dan Sehun."

.

.

"Ya! Kkamjong-ah! Kau tak akan bicara?"

Sehun menatap kesal Jongin yang masih tahan berdiam diri, padahal mereka sudah berdiri di taman ini hampir 15 menit.

"Kkamjong-ah, neon waeirae?" tanya Sehun dengan nada putus asa. Asal tahu saja, Sehun memang terkenal dingin dengan orang lain. Orang LAIN yang tidak dikenalnya. Tapi tentu saja pada sahabat yang sudah dari kecil menemaninya, mana bisa dia bersikap dingin? Walaupun dia mengaku, di pagi hari mood-nya selalu buruk. Mengakibatkan seringnya dia mengabaikan sahabatnya ini di pagi hari.

"Sebenarnya kau yang kenapa, Oh Sehun!"

Lamunan Sehun terputus saat mendengar Jongin membentaknya.

"Naega? Naega wae?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Jongin mendecih. Dan Sehun menyadari bahwa ini pertama kalinya Jongin bersikap seperti ini. Seperti orang lain yang tak dikenalnya.

"Neo!" bentak Jongin lagi. "Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya hah?! Kenapa kau=

tak cerita saja kalau kau pacaran dengan Luhan, pabbo!"

Sehun terdiam. Waktu seakan berhenti saat itu juga. Sehun seperti membeku saat ini.

Jongin berjalan mendekati Sehun yang mematung. Dan memukul bahu namja itu setelahnya. "Kau dan dia, Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan, kalian sahabatku! Dua orang pertama yang kukenal di taman kanak-kanak! Selama ini kita berlakon seperti sahabat tapi nyatanya?! Kalian berhubungan di belakangku! Dan aku tidak mengetahuinya!"

Sehun masih diam. Tak tahu mau mengatakan apa. Ia juga ingin memberikan Jongin kesempatan mencurahkan semua yang ia pendam. Tapi kemudian dia memberanikan diri balas menatap Jongin saat namja itu berkata dengan nada terluka.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Hun-ah?"

.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinue

Oh ya, Lee udah ganti pen name jadi DeerHun, tapi tetep panggil "Lee" aja. jangan author, jangan Deer, apalagi Hun /pout sok imut/ oke?

Ehm, Lee juga punya FF baru, judulnya **Four Flower Petals**, buat yang mau baca, kunjungin akun Lee yah! /tetep aja promosi/

Annyeong!

Dont forget to review, reader-nim~


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle: **Bestfriend**

Author: Lee Hae Eun

Genre: Romance, School life, Friendships

Rating: PG-15

Cast: XI Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, etc.

Lee's note:: Annyeong~ Siapa yang masih setia nungguin ni FF? /hening/ hiks, iya nih. review di chap kemarin dikit banget. makanya Lee lama berpikir mau publish chap ini atau gak. tapi karena udah tanggung udah 7 chap yang Lee publish, gak mungkin kan Lee tiba-tiba berhenti update? makanya, reader-nim review dong. sebagai penyemangat Lee, oke?

Thanks to: **Airi Park**, **RZHH 261220 II**, **Guest**, **AutumnGirl2309** kalian penyemangat sayaaa /kiss n hug atu-atu/

Happy Reading~~

.

"Se-sehun! Sehun! Aku harus bertemu Sehun sekarang!" Luhan langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur dan hendak turun jika saja tangan Kyungsoo menahannya. "Ada apa, Kyungie? Jangan halangi aku! Aku harus bertemu Sehun sekarang!" Luhan berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Kyungsoo yang menghalanginya pergi.

Kyungsoo menggeleng keras. "Ani! Lulu, kau tidak bisa menemuinya sekarang. Bukankah kau yang bilang sendiri kalau Sehun sedang bicara pada Jongin? Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah ini."

Luhan mulai lelah karena Baekhyun malah membantu Kyungsoo menahannya turun. Dia putus asa dengan mata yang berlinang dan duduk lemas seolah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Lulu," Baekhyun mengusap bahu sempit Luhan, "Benar apa kata Kyungie. Kalau kau kesana sekarang, bisa-bisa Jongin akan makin marah karena kau pasti membela Sehun. Tenang saja, aku sudah suruh Chanyeol mengikuti mereka. Aku yakin Chanyeol bisa melerai mereka jika sesuatu terjadi."

Kyungsoo mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa suara kepada Baekhyun yang sangat tanggap dan cepat bertindak. Baekhyun balas mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Saat mendengar isakan kecil Luhan, Kyungsoo menyandarkan Luhan di bahunya agar yeoja itu lebih tenang.

"Ini semua salahku, hiks! Jika saja aku tidak pacaran dengan Sehun pasti tidak akan begini. Hiks.. hiks.. Jongin-ah, hiks hiks, jangan marah pada Sehunie, hiks, ini semua salahku.. hiks."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan dari samping dengan erat. Kemana Luhan yang periang tadi? Kemana Luhan yang suka menggoda tadi?

Baekhyun mengernyit. Tangannya yang merangkul Luhan terasa hangat. Dia buru-buru menyentuh dahi Luhan dan oh! Suhu badannya mulai tinggi! "Lulu, kau panas!" serunya khawatir. Kyungsoo juga ikutan panik. Mereka membaringkan tubuh Luhan yang sudah lemas, matanya tertutup tapi bibirnya masih memanggil Sehun dan Jongin terus menerus.

"Bagaimana ini?" Kyungsoo menggigit kukunya gemetar. "Apa kita beritahu Park saem saja?" tanyanya pada Baekhyun yang juga sedang berpikir keras.

"Oh! Aku baru ingat kalau aku bawa itu!" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun heran. Yeoja kelinci itu sedang mengubek-ubek ransel ungu nya, tapi untuk apa? "Ini dia!" desah Baekhyun lega. Di tangannya sudah ada semacam plester berukuran sedikit besar. Dengan cepat Baekhyun naik ranjang mereka lagi dan membuka bungkus plester itu.

"Penurun panas ya.." gumam Kyungsoo baru sadar.

Baekhyun tersenyum seraya menempelkan plester itu di dahi Luhan. "Kyungie tahu kan Eomma-ku selalu menyuruh untuk membawa ini kemana pun aku pergi?"

Kyungsoo menganguk pelan. Baekhyun itu orangnya tak tahan dingin. Jadi sedikit saja suhu di sekitarnya turun, dia akan demam. Tapi jika sudah terbiasa dengan suhu rendah itu, Baekhyun akan kembali sehat. Ya ampun, kenapa Kyungsoo bisa lupa semua itu?

"Nah, dengan begini kita bisa sedikit tenang. Jika demam Lulu masih belum turun sampai nanti malam, baru kita beritahu Park saem."

Mereka duduk dengan kaki menyilang di samping kiri dan kanan Luhan. Baekhyun daritadi masih mengusap-usap kepala Luhan sambil sesekali menyeka keringat Luhan, dan Kyungsoo yang melamun menatap Luhan. Dia memikirkan Jongin. Apa yang sedang namja itu lakukan sekarang? Apa dia sedang bertengkar dengan Sehun? Atau dia sedang sendiri memikirkan kedua sahabat yang dicintainya? Kyungsoo ingin sekali bicara dengan Jongin saat ini. Tapi Luhan juga membutuhkannya sekarang.

Baekhyun yang menyadari Kyungsoo melamun langsung tahu apa yang dipikirkan yeoja itu. Kyungsoo terlalu polos, sama seperti Luhan, apa yang mereka pikirkan langsung terbaca melalui ekspresi mereka.

"Kyungie," Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo lembut, "Ada Chanyeol di sana. Tenang saja, ya?"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun sebentar dan mengangguk. "Kuharap dia bisa membantu Jongin dan Sehun."

Baekhyun tersenyum menyemangati. "Tentu saja dia bisa. Aku tak akan menjadikannya namjachingu-ku kalau aku tak tahu apa saja yang bisa dilakukannya."

Sebuah senyuman akhirnya tampak di bibir kissable Kyungsoo, walaupun hanya senyum tipis yang nyaris tak terlihat.

.

"Itu demi kau, Kim Jongin! Kau yang paling tahu kalau apa yang kami lakukan itu demi kau!" Sehun menghela nafas setelah membentak Jongin tepat di depan wajahnya. Sebenarnya dia tak mau melakukan ini pada Jongin, sahabat terbaik yang pernah dimilikinya, tapi dia juga tak tahan dengan perlakuan egois Jongin selama ini. Jika dulu-dulu dia membiarkan semua perlakuan Jongin, sekarang dia harus bersikap tegas. Luhan miliknya seorang, bukan miliknya dan Jongin.

Jongin terdiam setelah mendengar bentakan Sehun yang tepat menohok hatinya. "Se-sehun-ah.." dia terduduk dengan lemas. Sahabatnya.. sahabatnya dari kecil sekarang sudah berubah. "Sehun-ah.."

Emosi Sehun sudah melemah sekarang. Dia tak tega juga melihat Jongin seperti itu. Dia ikut duduk di samping Jongin. Menepuk bahu namja itu sekali. "Kkamjong-ah.. Kau tak perlu meragukan kami. Bukan hanya kau yang menyayangi kami, Kkam. Kami juga menyanyangimu. Apalagi Luhan, dia selalu mendahulukan kepentinganmu daripada kepentingannya sendiri. Dia selalu berusaha untuk tidak membuatmu sedih."

Jongin tetap diam. Di otaknya kembali terputar ingatan-ingatan tentang masa kecil mereka dari dulu sampai sekarang. Lalu diganti oleh ingatan saat dia bicara berdua dengan Kyungsoo untuk pertama kalinya. Saat itu Kyungsoo menanyakan tentang kedua sahabatnya. Jongin tertegun menyadari sesuatu. Saat itu, Jongin berkata pada dirinya sendiri, walaupun Sehun-Luhan berpacaran, dirinya tidak akan keberatan. Asalkan bisa bersama keduanya, bukankah itu sudah cukup?

"Kkamjong-ah.."

Jongin tersentak dan menoleh ke arah Sehun yang memanggilnya.

"Kau mau memaafkan kami, kan?" tanya Sehun hati-hati.

Jongin terdiam beberapa detik baru menjawab, "Tentu saja." Dengan suara pelan yang Sehun sendiri tidak yakin itu suara Jongin atau tidak.

"Ne? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Dengan kesal Jongin meninju lengan Sehun. "Aku bilang 'Tentu saja' bodoh! Kau kemanakan sih telingamu itu?!"

Sehun tertawa dan dengan senang memeluk Jongin. "Aigoo! Kkamjong-ah, gomawooo, ne? kau memang sahabat terbaik plus plus yang pernah kumiliki!"

"Ya! Ya! Apa itu caramu berterima kasih?"

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Dia berdiri kemudian membungkuk dalam pada Jongin yang masih duduk. "Kim Jongin-ssi, jeongmal kansahamnida." Dengan ekspresi formal yang berhasil membuat Jongin tertawa keras. Setelah memposisikan badannya kembali ke posisi biasa, Sehun juga ikut tertawa.

"Ahahaha.. Albino-ssi, kau berbakat melawak rupanya. Aduh, perutku sakit. Ahahaha.." Jongin masih tertawa-tawa sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit akibat tertawa terlalu keras. Dalam hati Jongin menyukuri keputusannya. Begini lebih baik. Tidak ada gunanya dia terus-terusan marah jika sebenarnya dia ingin bersama para sahabatnya.

"Ya! Ya! Ya!"

Sehun dan Jongin serentak mendongak saat mendengar ada suara baritone berteriak pada mereka. Dan saat melihat si pemanggil, keduanya memasang wajah datar.

Itu Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol.

"Uwouw! Tenang dulu, man. Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Chanyeol ikut duduk bersama mereka. "Apa masalah kalian sudah selesai?"

Jongin menatap tak suka pada Chanyeol. "Hei, Park-ssi. Jangan kira karena kita sudah tidur di ranjang yang sama semalam, kau bisa sok akrab pada kami."

"Ya ampun. Apa kau peramal? Kenapa kau bisa tahu apa yang kupikirkan?" Chanyeol memasang raut terkejut yang sangat idiot. Lalu dengan cepat berganti dengan raut sedih. "Tapi kan aku ingin akrab dengan kalian. Masa sih tidak boleh?"

"Ya—"

"Boleh kok."

Jongin mendelik pada Sehun yang memotong kalimatnya. Apalagi, namja itu malah membolehkan Park Chanyeol idiot untuk bersikap akrab pada mereka.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol sampai berbinar mendengarnya. "Gomawooo, Sehun-ah." Girang Chanyeol sambil memeluk Sehun.

"Ya! Uhuk! Uhuk! Aku sesak, bodoh!" gerutu Sehun karena pelukan erat Chanyeol yang membuat oksigen susah sekali masuk ke paru-paru. Jongin sampai memukuli Chanyeol supaya namja itu mau melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Ya! Kau bodoh sekali, sih?" Chanyeol yang mendengar itu memanyunkan bibirnya. Tapi kemudian dia memeluk Jongin tiba-tiba. "I love you, too, Jongin-ah!"

"Yaaaa!"

.

"Aish! Ke mana mereka?!" Baekhyun mondar-mandir sambil menggigiti kukunya. Kyungsoo masih duduk di atas ranjang untuk menjagai Luhan yang demamnya malah makin tinggi. Karena itulah Baekhyun mondar-mandir seperti setrika sekarang.

"Baekkie, coba kau hubungi Chanyeol saja. Supaya mereka tahu keadaan Lulu dan datang ke sini." Saran Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya seakan baru sadar. "Oh iya! Ya ampun, aku benar-benar bodoh! Trims, Kyungie." Dengan segera Baekhyun membuka ponsel-nya dan menelepon Chanyeol.

"Yeoboseyo, Yeollie?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang sibuk di telepon. "Kalian di mana? …. Cepat ke kamar kami, Park Chanyeol! Ya ampuun, Lulu sedang demam! …. Mana aku tahu kenapa! Pokoknya datang ke sini sekarang! …. Grrr, tentu saja dengan Sehun dan Jongin juga! …. BYE!"

Kyungsoo melongo melihat berbagai ekspresi yang Baekhyun gambarkan saat sedang menelepon Chanyeol. Apa selalu begini?

"Waeyo, Baekkie?" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kuat sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Chanyeol benar-benar gila! Dan tentu saja aku yang lebih gila karena mau menjadi pacarnya." kemudian dia menatap Kyungsoo. "Tapi tenang, mereka sedang menuju kemari." Baekhyun pun naik ke ranjang dan kembali ke tempat duduknya tadi. Di samping Luhan.

"Bagaimana Lulu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menunjuk tumpukan beberapa plester penurun panas yang ada diletakkan di nakas kecil samping tempat tidur mereka.

"Mungkin kita harus memberitahu Park saem, Baekkie." Jawab Kyungsoo suram.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Jangan sekarang. Kita tanya nanti pada Sehun dan Jongin. Biar mereka yang memutuskan."

Brakk!

Suara pintu yang dibanting kuat itu sukses membuat dua yeoja imut ini menatap pintu kamar hotel mereka yang kini ada tiga namja jangkung berdiri di sana.

"LUHAN!"

.

**T**o** B**e** C**ontinue

Buat HunHan Hard shipper, Lee mau kasih tau video HunHan Moment yang sweet banget lho. Judulnya HunHan Forever Love. Cari aja di YouTube dan nonton lah sepuasnya. Pasti bakalan jerit-jerit karena emang videonya sweeeet banget pake maksimal! So, jangan sampe gak nonton deh.

Ehm, Lee juga punya FF lain, judulnya Four Flower Petals, buat yang mau baca, kunjungin akun Lee yah! /masih aja promosi/

Annyeong!

Dont forget to review, reader-nim~


	9. Chapter 9

Tittle: **Bestfriend**

Author: Lee Hae Eun

Genre: Romance, School life, Friendships

Rating: PG-15

Cast: XI Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, etc.

Lee's note: Hiks, annyeong reader-nim *melambaikan tangan dengan lesu tak berdaya* Mianhae ne baru update sekarang, walopun sebenranya Lee tau gak ada lagi yg nunggu ni FF tapi Lee tetap aja merasa bersalah karena gak lanjut ni FF. Nah, sebentar lagi udah mau tamat kok dah mau END, tapi Lee gak tau cara yg pas untuk menamatkan(?) sebuah FF. Kalo reader-nim bersedia ngasih tau caranya sma Lee, Lee pasti berterima kasih banget deh. OK fix, baca aja ya lanjutannya ini~

Thanks to: **Sanshaini Hikari**,** PUuPpyyto**,** laxyovrds**,** Kachimato **kalian penyemangat sayaaa /kiss n hug atu-atu/

Happy Reading~~

.

Pip! Pip!

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Jongin.

"Fiuh, untung kau melepaskannya tepat sebelum aku pingsan." Desah Jongin. Dia memegang dadanya yang naik turun karena baru bisa menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Pelukan Chanyeol sama sekali bukan main-main.

Sehun melirik Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan menjauh dari mereka dengan ponsel yang melekat di telinganya. Dia penasaran siapa yang menelepon Chanyeol sampai-sampai namja itu sok rahasia pada mereka. Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jongin saat merasakan tumbukan pelan di bahunya. Dia memberikan tatapan 'ada apa?' pada sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi kau mau berteman dengan namja idiot itu sekarang?" Jongin menunjuk Chanyeol dengan dagunya.

"Kau tidak mau, Kkam?" balas Sehun bertanya.

Jongin menggedikan bahunya. "Kalau kau iya maka aku ikut saja." Lalu dia menatap Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan cepat ke arah mereka. "Lagipula, ke-idiotannya itu mungkin saja berguna nanti. Mungkin ya."

Sehun tertawa kecil. Jongin lumayan jahat, pikirnya geli.

"Ya! Ya! Ya!"

Suara baritone itu kembali terdengar dari bibir Chanyeol. Jongin merengut tak suka, "Bisa tidak kau sekalii saja tak menggunakan nada itu pada kami?"

Chanyeol menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Tak ada waktu untuk itu, Jong-ah." Jongin sedikit merasa aneh saat mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya _Jong-ah_. "Ada yang harus kita urus sekarang."

"Ada apa, Park? Bisa tidak bicara yang lengkap?" sahut Sehun tak sabar. Jongin mengiyakan, "Sempat saja jika itu adalah hal idiot lain yang kau karang." Ancamnya.

"Tidak, tidak." Chanyeol menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Ini tentang Luhan."

Sehun dan Jongin serentak memasang telinga mereka.

"Tadi Baekkie telepon, katanya.. katanya.. Luhan… Demam tinggi."

Chanyeol yakin dia tak salah lihat. Tapi melihat Sehun dan Jongin yang segera berlari setelah dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu sungguh kejadian yang langka.

.

"Luhan.. Luhan.. Hannie-ya.." panggil Sehun pada Luhan sambil menggenggam erat tangan yeojanya. Luhan masih belum sadar dengan peluh keringat akibat demam tingginya. Di sebrangnya ada Jongin yang juga menggenggam tangan Luhan yang satunya, tapi namja itu tak mengucapkan apapun. Dia hanya menatap Luhan khawatir.

"Hun-ah.." suara Jongin akhirnya terdengar. Dia memanggil Sehun lirih. "Menurutku kita harus melapor pada Park saem. Kasihan Luhan hanya dirawat seperti ini."

Sehun memandang wajah pucat yeojanya. Perlahan dia mengusap rambut Luhan. "Baiklah. Itu yang terbaik kan?"

Jongin menghela nafas. Dia lupa sesuatu tentang Luhan. Dulu, dulu sekali sewaktu mereka masih kecil, Luhan juga pernah demam seperti ini. Saat itu dirinya dan Sehun bertengkar di hadapan Luhan yang menangis. Dan malamnya Ibu Jongin memberitahu bahwa Luhan sedang demam tinggi. Mereka sudah seperti saudara, bahkan lebih. Karena hanya bertiga dari kecil, ikatan batin mereka sudah terjalin sangat erat. Jongin memang mempunyai tiga kakak perempuan dan Sehun juga punya seorang hyung, tapi karena Luhan adalah anak tunggal, Sehun dan Jongin sangat berharga baginya. Pasti begitu, yakin Jongin dalam hati.

"Aku keluar sebentar, ne? Kami berempat akan memberitahu Park saem."

Jongin dapat melihat anggukan kecil Sehun, maka dia pun melepaskan genggamannya pada jari-jari Luhan dan beranjak turun dari ranjang. Dia membuka pintu kamar dengan suara sepelan mungkin agar tak mengusik keheningan yang Sehun bangun. Di luar, ada tiga sekawan yang langsung menatapnya begitu dia melangkahkan kaki di luar. Tapi yang paling diperhatikannya adalah sepasang mata bulat lucu yang menggemaskan.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun cepat. "Kalian sudah memutuskannya?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Kita beritahu Park saem sekarang."

Jongin sedang kalut sekarang. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Luhan. Dan sekarang dia ada bersama tiga orang lain yang dulu dibencinya. Memikirkan semua ini, kepalanya terasa berdenyut. Tapi ketika sosok mungil berambut pendek ada di sampingnya, dia tak berpikir dua kali untuk menggenggam tangan kecil itu.

.

Ya ampun. Tak ada satupun yang bisa menjadi contoh keadaan Sehun sekarang. Pikirannya lelah, jasmaninya lelah, tubuhnya terasa seperti ikut merasakan demam yang dialami Luhan.

Tentang Luhan, Sehun merasa menjadi seperti seorang idiot yang tidak bisa menjaga dengan baik apa yang menjadi miliknya. Dan sekarang dia sudah melihat hasil dari perbuatannya dengan jelas, dia kehilangan senyum bak cahaya mentari itu. Tapi Sehun sudah menyadari kesalahannya dan berniat mengembalikan lagi senyum itu. Harus kembali.

"Hannie.." lirih Sehun di telinga Luhan. "Kau harus bangun, ne? Cepat bangun dan kita akan bermain di pantai bersama Jongin." Sehun merasa dirinya gila karena telah bicara sendiri tapi dia tetap melanjutkan. "Baiklah kalau kau ingin bersama Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol. Sesuai keinginanmu, kita berenam akan bermain di pantai." Genggamannya pada jari-jari Luhan semakin mengerat. "Makanya, kau cepat sembuh ne?" Suaranya terdengar semakin pelan.

"Oh Sehun membutuhkanmu.."

Sehun menunduk setelah mengucapkan itu. Matanya berlinang tapi tak sanggup untuk mengeluarkan air mata. Bagaimanapun, tak sepantasnya seorang pria menangis bukan?

Tiba-tiba Sehun membulatkan matanya. Dia seperti merasa… Lalu dengan cepat Sehun melihat keadaan Luhan. Kelopak mata yeojanya mulai bergerak-gerak. Itu artinya—!

Cklek.

Sehun menoleh dan memandangi empat orang yang tengah berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Park saem bilang dia akan segera ke sini dengan perawat UKS, untung saja dia ikut bersama kita." Kata Jongin saat melihat Sehun yang terus memandangi mereka bergantian.

Sehun menggeleng, "Bukan itu." sahutnya. "Aku tadi merasa jari Luhan bergerak, dan kelopak matanya juga bergerak-gerak." Jelas Sehun tak yakin.

"Benarkah?" seru Baekhyun. Memang hanya dia yang berseru, tapi Kyungsoo juga ikut buru-buru naik ke ranjang dan mengambil posisi di samping Luhan. Merasa risih dengan perlakuan dua yeoja itu, Sehun hendak melepaskan genggamannya pada Luhan dan beranjak turun. Tapi dia mendengar sebuah suara yang menghalanginya.

"Jangan pergi, Sehunie.."

Sehun masih syok tak percaya. Lain halnya dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang serentak memekik tertahan saat mata Luhan mulai terbuka. Dan yang pertama dilihatnya adalah raut terkejut Sehun. "Jangan pergi, Sehunie.." ulangnya dengan lebih keras.

"Tentu saja." ujar Sehun bahagia saat dia bisa menatap mata rusa itu lagi. "Aku tak akan pernah jauh darimu, sayang."

Luhan baru saja mau menyahuti perkataan Sehun saat Kyungsoo mengingatkannya lebih dulu, "Lulu, kau masih sakit. Jangan terlalu banyak bicara." Lalu Kyungsoo menatap Sehun, "Mian, Sehun. Tapi kurasa kau harus keluar dari kamar ini sebentar. Perawat UKS tadi bilang, kami harus mengganti baju Luhan supaya suhunya lebih cepat turun."

"Benarkah?" gumam Sehun. "Hannie, aku akan keluar dulu, ne?"

Luhan mau menjawab tidak tapi kepalanya terasa berdenyut keras dan mau tidak mau dia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sehun tersenyum tipis dan mencium kening Luhan. Dia hendak berdiri tapi Luhan kembali menghalanginya.

"Mana Jongin?" tanya Luhan susah payah. Dia baru teringat pada sahabatnya itu. Tidak mungkin kan Jongin tidak ada di sini?

"Tenang saja," Sehun menunjuk Jongin yang berdiri di samping ranjang dengan dagunya. "Dia sama khawatirnya denganku saat melihat keadaanmu."

Luhan melihat Jongin dan sontak tersenyum. "Jongin.." desahnya senang.

"Selamat datang kembali, Nona Xi." Salam Jongin, dia juga tidak dapat menahan senyumnya.

"Ya ampun, ya ampun." Gerutu Baekhyun. "Aku tahu kalian pasti saling merindukan satu sama lain. Tapi sekarang, Luhan belum sembuh total, mengerti? Kalian bisa melepas rindu nanti, saat Luhan sudah segar bugar."

Jongin menghapus senyumnya dan menatap Baekhyun tak suka. "Arraseo, Nyonya Park. Kami pasti akan keluar sekarang juga." Dan senyumnya kembali terukir saat menatap Luhan. "Nanti kita cerita lagi, oke? Sekarang aku dan pacarmu, juga sebenarnya pacar Nyonya Park ini, harus keluar. Tidak mungkin kan kau membiarkan kami disini saat mereka membuka bajumu?" gurau Jongin.

Luhan dan Sehun tertawa. Sedangkan Baekhyun merengut. "Bisa tidak kau segera keluar saja? Dan berhenti memanggilku Nyonya Park!" dari sudut ruangan terdengar suara Chanyeol menyahut, "Jadi kau tidak suka dipanggil dengan margaku, Baek?"

Jongin tertawa mendengarnya sedangkan Baekhyun semakin menekuk wajahnya. "CEPAT KELUAR DARI SINI!"

Para namja segera menuju pintu setelah suara cetar membahana Baekhyun terdengar. Sehun tidak lupa mengucapkan salam perpisahan yang manis pada Luhan, dan anehnya Jongin malah berkedip pada Kyungsoo yang langsung merona melihatnya. Beda dengan Baekhyun yang mencubit pinggang Chanyeol lebih dulu sebelum membiarkan pacarnya itu keluar kamar.

.

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke kamar kita saja." usul Chanyeol. "Sekarang sudah mulai gelap dan kita harus mandi sebelum berkumpul jam 7 nanti."

Jongin menatapnya aneh, "Tumben kata-katamu tak mengandung unsur idiot?"

"Heee~" Chanyeol tersenyum 5 jari. "Mungkin efek cubitan Baekkie tadi?"

"Sama sekali tidak ber-efek apapun, ternyata." Ucap Jongin sangat pelan. Senyum 5 jari itu membuktikan bahwa kadar idot Chanyeol memang selalu tinggi.

"Aku duluan mandi ya." pesan Sehun. "Aku harus cepat kembali ke sini dan melihat Luhan."

"Dasar. Kau kira aku tak mau melihat Luhan?" sahut Jongin. "Aku yang harusnya terlebih dulu mandi. Karena aku yang paling cepat waktu mandinya."

"Siapa yang lebih dulu sampailah yang akan lebih dulu mandi." Dan Chanyeol langsung berlari menuju kamar mereka setelah mengatakan hal itu.

Sehun dan Jongin bertatapan. "Ya! Park idiot!" lalu mengikuti jejak Chanyeol untuk berlari.

.

**T**o** B**e** C**ontinue

Huuaaa :'( HunHan Hard Shipper-yaa *hug* Lee tau perasaan kalian teman-teman(?) karena Lee juga merasakannya. Lu-luhan... OK, kita lapang dada aja menerima keputusan Luhan-ge. Itu hak dia, ingat? Kita harusnya bisa setegar fans Kris dan KrisTao shipper, karena smpe sekarang mereka gak berhenti support Kris. Jadi kita harus jadiin mereka inspirator kita, ne? Lee juga sedih pertama dengernya tapi kita hanya fans kan? Pokoknya tetap support Luhan=ge aja. Dia pasti punya lasan kuat dibalik ini semua *sok tegar*

Dan ehm, mungkin agak aneh ya kenapa Jongin kok di cerita ini mudah banget maafin HunHan ya kan? Itu karena pada dasarnya, Kim Jongin adalah seorang Bestfriend-complex. Jadi mau digimanainpun Jongin gak bisa jauh atau marah lama2 sma HunHan, atau dia bakalan sakit sendiri karena menjauh dari HunHan. Oke? Udah dapat menerima alasan kenapa Lee buat Jongin dengan mudah menerima tawran damai Sehun kan?

Anyway, Lee juga punya FF lain, judulnya Four Flower Petals, buat yang mau baca, kunjungin akun Lee yah! /elah promosi/

Annyeong!

Dont forget to review, reader-nim~


	10. Chapter 10

Tittle: **Bestfriend**

Author: Lee Hae Eun

Genre: Romance, School life, Friendships

Rating: PG-15

Cast: XI Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, etc.

Lee's note: Annyeong! Lee hadir di hari libur ini membawa chapter baru. Lee tau ini udah sekian abad sejak late chapter di publish tapi Lee beneran minta maaf T^T ini aja Lee minjem paket modemnya adek Lee *kakak macam apa -_-* oke deh karena gak ada waktu cincong, ini dia chapter END nyaaa

Thanks to: **Sanshaini Hikari**, **ohyaebin **kalian penyemangat sayaaa /kiss n hug atu-atu/

Happy Reading~~

.

"Kau yakin tak apa-apa?" Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan dengan hati-hati. Wajahnya menunjukan raut khawatir akan keadaan kekasihnya.

"Benar, Lu. Kau istirahat di kamar saja, ne?" Jongin juga berusaha meyakinkan sahabatnya agar tidak ikut makan malam di aula hotel dan beristirahat saja di kamar, ditemani Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tentunya.

"Gwenchana, Hun-ah, Jong-ah." Balas Luhan dengan suara serak.

"Tuh kan, suaramu saja masih serak, Lu!" Jongin berseru tidak sabaran.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya mendengar percakapan tiga sekawan ini. Tangannya langsung menggaet Kyungsoo dan Luhan, membuat yeoja rusa itu lepas dari Sehun dan Jongin. Baekhyun langsung berjalan tanpa mempedulikan dua yeoja yang digandengnya tengah tersenyum minta maaf pada dua namja di belakang mereka.

"Ya! Nyonya Park, apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Sehun, meniru-niru panggilan yang dibuat Jongin untuk Baekhyun. Yeoja itu menghentikan langkahnya untuk menoleh sebentar, "Menyusul pacarku tentu saja."

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya kuat, "Nyonya Park itu memang haaah! Seharusnya kita tidak menyuruh Park idiot untuk menyiapkan meja kita, lihat sekarang, pacarnya membalas dendam pada kita."

.

"Kasihan Lulu." Desah Baekhyun saat melihat menu makan malam Luhan yang seluruhnya memiliki kuah. Ada nasi bubur juga sop ayam yang ada kentang dan wortel di dalamnya. Minumannya saja hanya teh melati panas. Benar-benar menu orang sakit.

"Baekkie, itu demi kesehatan Lulu." Kyungsoo menyahuti, "Lulu, kau mau makan semua itu kan?" tanya Kyungsoo, sebenarnya Kyungsoo lah yang memilihkan menu itu untuk Luhan.

"Tapi Kyungie, aku ingin pastaaa," rengek Luhan dengan _deer-eyes_ nya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tapi kepalanya menggeleng, "Andwae. Sehun sudah menitipkanmu padaku, Lulu. Dan pasta tidak bagus untuk kesehatan. Lagipula _chicken soup_ ini enak." Ujar Kyungsoo seraya mencicip sedikit kuah sop Luhan.

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya dan dengan lesu menyendokan sedikit nasi bubur ke dalam mulutnya, "Aku baru tahu di hotel ada nasi bubur seperti ini." ujar Luhan tak suka. Baekhyun tertawa geli lalu berbisik pada Luhan, "Kau mau sedikit spagethi ku?"

Luhan berbinar, dengan cepat dianggukannya kepalanya riang. "Ekhm!" Mereka menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo tengah menatap mereka tajam.

"Upsie!"

Di meja yang lain, Sehun tak melepaskan pandangannya terhadap Luhan sejak tadi. Apapun gerak gerik Luhan tak luput dari perhatiannya. Jelas dia merutuki ide kepala sekolahnya yang mengatakan bahwa yeoja dan namja tak boleh duduk di meja yang sama saat makan malam. Itu membuatnya tak bisa menjaga Luhan, terlebih Luhan baru saja sembuh.

"Hei, bukankah itu berlebihan? Kau bisa saja cepat menghabiskan makananmu lalu menyusulnya ke sana kalau kau mau." Chanyeol mengomentari perilaku Sehun.

"Aku mau Park, tapi tidak bisa." Jawab Sehun singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan yang sekarang tengah menyendokan beberapa kentang ke piringnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau mau melihatnya dihukum untuk tidur di luar kamar karena melanggar peraturan kepala sekolah?" Jongin angkat suara. "Tapi aku setuju Hun, kau memang terlalu over pada Luhan."

"Seperti kau tidak saja." sindir Sehun.

"Hei, itu karena aku friend-complex!" seru Jongin berusaha membela dirinya sendiri.

"Cham," Chanyeol menengahi mereka, menatap Jongin dengan ekspresi bingungnya, "Friend-complex?

Jongin tergagap, dengan kikuk menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sama sekali. 'Sial, aku keceplosan.' Gerutunya dalam hati.

Sehun yang sadar akan situasi pun menghentikan tatapannya pada Luhan, sekarang dia harus membantu Jongin.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Park. Tadi Jongin hanya asal bicara, dia selalu begitu kalau salah tingkah." Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jongin. Namja itu tampak mengatakan 'gomawo' tanpa suara walaupun dalam hati dia tak menyukai alasan yang digunakan Sehun untuk membantunya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, senyum idiot lebih tepatnya. "Benarkah? Aihh, neomu kyeoweo Jong-ah." Chanyeol mencubit pipi Jongin yang langsung disusul oleh makian Jongin untuk namja tiang listrik itu.

.

"Padahal aku mau berenang bersama kalian.." Luhan memandang sendu pantai xx yang indah.

"Kita bisa kembali ke sini, kapan-kapan. Bukan dalam acara sekolah, tentu saja." hibur Jongin.

"Hei, kita masih bisa bersama sampai saat itu tiba kan?"

Sehun yang duduk di sebelah Luhan menggenggam tangan yeojanya. "Tentu saja, kau meragukannya?"

Luhan menggeleng. Akhirnya, Luhan merasa sangat lengkap sekarang.

.

END

Thanks banget yang selama ini udah bantu Lee nyelesein ni FF. Gomapseumidaaa

Sampai jumpa di FF lain *lambai-lambai*


End file.
